


【alldick向】2020年脑洞合集

by unpeeledorange



Category: Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 31,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unpeeledorange/pseuds/unpeeledorange
Summary: 依旧是一些关于翅的脑洞合集，大部分是jaydick，cp会在章节前标明。新的一年，新的开始^_^
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Comments: 13
Kudos: 129





	1. 【钟桶翅】教训

**Author's Note:**

> 之前和朋友聊天时出现的一个脑洞，我又把他完善了一下。

当事情发生的时候，迪克正试图给杰森一个深喉。  
这并不是什么简单的事，但是如果你常常这么做的话，就不那么难了。迪克乐于让他的情人们给他带来快乐，同样的也不介意他们从他的身上攫取快乐。  
正如此刻，杰森的阴茎正插在他的嘴里，并慢慢的深入压进他的喉咙，而后边斯莱德则牢牢的抓着他的腰，借着之前杰森射在他体内的精液来回的在他体内滑动着，顶撞的力量让迪克没法完全的掌控嘴巴吞吐杰森的频率，只是这样的不在掌控也带来了另外的快感。  
他们是那么的投入于探索彼此的身体，寻求更多的快乐，以至于当有什么人站在他们安全屋的窗户外的时候，他们三个——一个雇佣兵，一个蒙面义警，一个反英雄——没来得及做出任何反应，他们太专注于彼此了。直到那个人撬开窗户，站在离正纠缠在一起的三个人所在的床铺两三米的距离时，他们才意识到发生了什么。  
“操！”杰森骂出声，他吓得几乎快要跳起来，迪克的牙齿因此刮到了他。  
迪克被吓得缩紧了身体，原本觉得他还能坚持更久的斯莱德被夹的释放了出来，至于杰森，他该庆幸迪克没因为惊恐而忘了嘴里的东西，一口咬断他。  
之后的混乱几乎是可以想见的，没人愿意在沉溺于性爱的时候见到一只目光不善的等着他们的黑漆漆的大蝙蝠。迪克都快记不清他们是怎么拉扯争夺着床单的滚下床，并在老爹严肃的目光里冲进浴室的。  
并不算大的浴室被三个男人挤得满满当当，倒不是他们没在浴室里做过什么，但享受浴室性爱的时候和在这种状况下的一起洗澡明显是完全不同的状况。  
“你居然还硬着。”当迪克看到杰森的下半身时，他震惊极了，他开始用怀疑的眼神看着他的弟弟。  
“别乱想，”杰森有些恼羞成怒的抓过迪克，说实话被老蝙蝠看到他正在日他最爱的儿子，其实还挺刺激的，但看起来迪克似乎已经想歪了，“还不赶快想办法帮我消下去，我可不想竖着对着那老头。”  
在两个年轻人拉拉扯扯的走向浴缸的时候，斯莱德已经机智的选择了淋浴，快速的清洗着自己，并思考该怎么从接下来显而易见将要出现的血腥场面里脱身。  
没人能让蝙蝠侠久等，就算是他曾经的罗宾们也不行。  
杰森和迪克已经尽量加快了速度，但当他们穿好衣服出来的时候，两位年长者已经坐在沙发上面对面的沉默了好一会儿。  
“嗨，蝙蝠侠，真的很高兴你来看我……我们。有什么需要我们的帮助吗？”迪克尴尬的微笑着挥了挥手，并庆幸着之前杰森已经彻底的清理了蝙蝠侠屁股底下那个沙发上他们曾经留下的痕迹。这真的是一间处处都充满了他们之间性爱回忆的屋子，遗憾的是之后这个安全屋将不复存在了，迪克有些悲哀的想。  
蝙蝠侠等待一个解释。  
在迪克和杰森也坐下之后，他们读懂了老父亲的意思——他要知道他的大儿子是如何和他的弟弟以及一个唯利是图、臭名昭著的雇佣兵搅合在一起的。  
气氛一时之间陷入了沉默，即便是自认口舌伶俐的迪克，也不知道该从何说起，毕竟向家长坦言情人间的那些事儿还是有点儿太尴尬了，假如想要跳过那些可疑的性爱经历，他们之间的事情似乎有有些说不清。  
两个年轻人用尽了曾经受过的蝙蝠侠的教导来保持一脸空白，可还是可以看得出他们正在绞尽脑汁去想该怎么说明才能少受惩罚。  
“我想，我应该可以离开了。”斯莱德突然开口，他谨慎的说，“毕竟我只是个雇佣兵。”  
“什么？”在蝙蝠侠有所反应之前，夜翼就挑起了眉毛，不满的看着白发的老男人，对斯莱德的熟悉让他迅速的理解了对方想要表达什么，“你就是这么理解我们的关系的？”  
“是的，”斯莱德承认的非常干脆，他在蝙蝠侠和杰森好像要杀人似的目光里坦然的说，“毕竟红头罩为了我们每次的聚会付钱。”  
突如其来的真相让迪克大脑出现了短暂的空白，当他逐字逐句的理解了斯莱德的话，他愤怒的视线投向了脸上的表情正开始变得惊恐的杰森，以及脸上好像戴上了面具一样的斯莱德。  
怒火开始燃烧，夜翼快要气疯了，他从沙发上跳起来想要找点什么东西狠狠的丢在丧钟和红头罩的脑袋上，  
他什么都没能找到。  
夜翼的武器在进入安全屋之后就在意乱情迷中被卸了下来，不知道被眼前的两个男人丢到了什么地方。而近在咫尺的茶几或者沙发？在刚开始收拾这个安全屋的时候，丧钟和红头罩就把它们固定到了地板上，牢固到就算夜翼躺在上边被他们为所欲为都不会摇晃的程度。  
现在看来，这显然也是早有预谋的，防止夜翼在发现真相之后用那些把他们砸出个脑震荡或者骨折什么的来。  
怒气无法发泄的夜翼憋了一肚子的火，他又不能真的打死眼前的两个混蛋，他急需做点什么来让他保持平静。  
“我们完了！两个下三滥的蠢货！”夜翼冲着丧钟和红头罩怒吼着，单方面宣布了他们之间关系的结束，然后他一脚踹破客厅的窗户，在三个人的注视下发射出抓钩飞走了，他要去殴打几个反派，摧毁一两个黑帮窝点来让自己不那么沮丧，丧钟的话让他觉得受到了侮辱，这个男人表示他必须收了钱才肯操他，好像他是个饥渴又毫无魅力的婊子。  
夜翼恐怕需要很久才会消气，在那之前，丧钟和红头罩的鸡巴都将无处安放。  
“他妈的你为什么要这么说！”红头罩愤怒的试图拔枪，不幸的是他之前同样被缴了械，他的宝贝姑娘们现在正堆在蝙蝠侠的脚边。  
“有人为此付钱。”丧钟耸耸肩，脸上透出了点无奈，他指了指蝙蝠侠，他觉得他已经做出了足够冷静的选择，在接下来的日子里，他会重享对他心爱小鸟的追求。  
而红头罩则不可置信的看着他的父亲，他永远都不敢相信这个男人会做出这种事。  
蝙蝠侠露出了一个毫无感情的笑容。  
他年轻的儿子果然还是经历的太少了，身为父亲他会给予他们充足的教训。


	2. 【jaydick】捅刀子

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 心情抑郁，戳刀为敬。  
> 没啥逻辑_(:з」∠)_  
> 说实话我也不明白为啥我不炖肉发泄呢？

杰森还记得上一次见到迪克时候他的样子。  
那是个很难得的还是白天时候的见面，迪克穿着他的便装，背着行李，提着啤酒来到他的安全屋，敲响他的房门。  
对于自己的兄弟红头罩说不上来到底欢迎不欢迎，但是如果是夜翼提出需要帮助那就没什么好拒绝的了。  
他看着迪克·格雷森脱掉他的伪装，重新变为夜翼的样子，夕阳从他身后的窗户透进来，给站在那里的夜翼塑上美丽的金红色的光边。  
“杰森，也许以后我们该多在一起些时间。”迪克弯下腰提上靴子，抬起脸笑着对他说。  
杰森忘记了那个时候他怎么回答的，只记得两个人之间愉快的氛围。  
可现在出现在他面前的夜翼，伤痕累累，疲倦不堪。  
他们被关进了铁笼子里，就像是两只困兽，周围传来的山呼海啸的欢呼，庆祝着即将到来的死亡。  
红头罩说不清到底发生了什么，之前那打碎了他头罩的重重一击让他直到现在还头脑轰鸣，根本想不起来之前发生的一切，他的记忆中只有混乱、鲜血和疯狂。  
“嘿，杰森。”对面的夜翼破碎不堪的面孔上露出一个不甚清晰的笑容，一缕缕的鲜血从嘴角滑落。  
杰森都快要认不出这个曾经笑的好看的黄金男孩了，他的漂亮脸蛋显然受到了不少人的嫉妒，因此遭受到了毁灭性的打击，但是他也有信心如果他们能出来，蝙蝠老爹就能治好他，让那只迪基鸟重新好看起来。  
“现在倒不注意隐藏身份了？”杰森问，看起来现在的情况已经糟糕到了所有人都身份暴露的地步了。  
“来啊，让我们看看蝙蝠家的成员之间的殊死搏斗！和过去的规则一样，笼子里只有一个能活着出来！欢呼吧，观众们。”突然传来的尖锐高亢的声音打断了他们之间的寒暄，宣告了他们接下来的命运。  
“操。”杰森骂了一句，他在之前看到的迪克状况，破烂不堪的制服，深可见骨的伤口，以及烂掉的手套下露出白骨的手。  
他不想去联想着一切和铁笼上那缠绕着的铁蒺藜上的碎散的血肉有什么关系，可是隐隐的不安还是让他开始怀疑，爸爸的乖儿子是不是真的违背了原则，为了活下去选择了杀人。  
“我知道你在怀疑什么，杰森。”迪克喘息着吐出嘴里的血沫，在杰森来不及反应之前就攻了上去，“不用怀疑，这一切都是真的，我们必须拼个你死我活。”  
在胸口挨了重重一击之后，杰森开始不停的闪避，迪克的拳头在他的心口留下了一团血印。  
“住手，迪基鸟，我们得想想别的办法。”杰森又一次闪过迪克的一拳，然后却被狠狠的一脚踹到了铁栏上，尖锐的铁刺穿透衣服扎破了他的身体，疼痛让他知道迪克没有留手。或许他应该感谢造成这一切的混蛋卸掉了他们所有的武器，否则迪克棍子带来的伤害可比现在要多得多。  
“你以为我没有想办法吗？”迪克怒吼，破碎的眼罩下露出的那只蓝眼睛里溢满了泪水，“可是没办法，我没办法……”  
杰森的心重重的沉了下去，如果连总是饱含希望鼓励别人的夜翼都变成这个样子……  
再没有哪一刻，杰森是那么的期待着蝙蝠侠的出现。可是看看迪克的样子，他真的还能寄希望于其他人吗？  
迪克被抓来了多久？又挣扎了多长时间？他被逼着杀人的时候到底有多绝望？他们让他等了那么久，等来的却只有一个必须和他生死相搏的兄弟。  
在和夜翼打斗的时候分心的结果就是会挨上很多下，即使是伤痕累累、精疲力竭的夜翼也一样。但是杰森身上沾着的血迹，迪克所流的比他的更多。  
所有攻击带来的伤害都不是致命性的。  
“杰森！”迪克突然停下了脚步，“杀了我。”  
“什么？”杰森瞠目结舌。  
“我坚持不下去了。”迪克垂下头，“比起我，你更有希望活着出去。我之前杀了很多人，足以坐电椅的多，我可以说他们是罪犯死有余辜，可是你不同，你该活下去。”  
“开什么玩笑！”杰森冲过去给了他狠狠的一拳，迪克毫无防备的倒在了地上，杰森扑过去骑在他的身上，压住他，然后惊恐的看着大量的鲜血从迪克的口中涌出。  
“杀……杀了我……”迪克的喉咙里发出咯咯的声响，“我自己死，你还得去杀下一个，你杀了我，可以出去找机会。”  
“我没有机会了。”  
杰森不想知道迪克所说的机会是什么，他只想让迪克尽快受到治疗，他的内脏受了重创，他正在大量出血，他很快就会因为失血陷入休克甚至死亡。不管迪克是不是因为之前的人才受的伤，杰森觉得他之前的那一拳肯定也是造成这一切的原因之一，他必须为此负责。  
他想要呼救，想要寻求帮助，可是笼子之外传来的却只有“杀了他”的叫喊和嘘声。  
可是迪克染满鲜血的手抓住他的手，引导着他抓住他的脖子。  
“别犹豫。”迪克低声喃喃的，他的脸开始变得空白，眼神也开始茫然起来，生命正在迅速的从他的身体里流逝。  
“活下去。”  
有人在杰森的耳边低语，杰森抱起迪克，从身后勒住他的脖子，他不敢去看迪克濒死的脸。所有的一切声音都变得远离，只有空白的嗡嗡声主宰着他的神智，他的手上不停的用力，用力，他可以清楚的听到迪克脖子骨头开始碎裂所发出的咔嚓声，每一秒都拖得像一个世纪那么漫长。最终迪克的头软软的垂了下来，身体重重的倒进他的怀里。  
“谢谢。”他似乎听到最后迪克这么对他说。  
泪水从杰森的眼中涌了出来，他失去了所有的力量，只能任由迪克的身体慢慢滑落到了地上。  
远处突然传来了骚动声，然后是混乱和尖叫——  
“蝙蝠侠！！”  
救星来了。  
可是他们为什么不来的稍微早一点。  
杰森俯下身，把迪克渐渐变冷的身体紧紧的抱进了怀里。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 杰森后来才知道，如果他不能在一定的时间里杀死夜翼，那么他就会被视作废物电死。


	3. 【反派们×翅 抹布向】教导

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 反派们×翅，抹布向。  
> 本文中翅年龄16+。  
> 说实话不喜欢黑翅和抹布翅，但是不得不说这么搞真的很解压。

迪克不是个好学生。  
他总会被罗曼老师留堂。  
一次又一次。  
每一次当迪克走出办公室，都衣衫凌乱，双眼通红，看来罗曼老师给了他一个狠狠的教训。  
只是这不听话的男孩居然因此记恨罗曼老师，并跑去向校长告状，他说罗曼老师强奸了他。  
卢瑟校长非常重视，“这样的事情怎么能允许发生在我们的校园。”他气愤不已的说。  
迪克以为他是个好人，是个会帮助他的人。  
“可是，我们该怎样确定你不是在撒谎，”哈维教导主任突然说，“据说你并不是个好学生，罗曼才因此惩罚你，我们该如何才能确认你不是为了报复而诬告。”  
迪克感到不安，他不知道该怎么证明自己说的是真的，告诉别人他被性侵这件事本身就已经耗尽了他所有的勇气，眼泪慢慢溢满了他的眼眶。  
“不要怕，”斯莱德老师微笑。迪克是他最喜欢的学生，少年把期盼的眼神转向他，希望他能帮他说话。但是斯莱德接下来的话却让迪克浑身发冷，几乎不敢相信那个人说了什么。  
“到那里去，”斯莱德在以眼神询问了校长的意见后，指着校长室的办公桌说到，“趴在那上边，把裤子脱了。”  
“什……什么……”迪克惊慌不安的四下逡巡着，然后他注意到不知道什么时候有人挡住了校长室的大门，而落地窗也被厚重的窗帘挡住，房间里被暧昧的暗黄色灯光笼罩。  
“别拒绝了，孩子，这是唯一证明你的方法。”卢瑟校长发了话。  
迪克只能颤抖着走向桌子，然后趴在了上边。  
“裤子。”斯莱德走到他的身边拍了拍他的屁股。  
迪克颤抖了一下，用肩膀抵住桌面，双手伸向后方慢慢的把裤子脱下来，卡在了他的臀部下方。  
“继续！”哈维厉声命令，“你知道我们说的不止这样。你在罗曼面前跪下来并脱掉裤子的速度可不是这样的。”  
冰冷的桌面被迪克的脸颊暖热了，泪水顺着皮肤滑下来渗进皮肤和木质桌面的缝隙里，带来黏腻腻的感觉，他觉得恶心。他不想在继续下去了，他可以感受到那些人对他的是恶意，他不该来到这儿，他应该回家把一切告诉韦恩先生。  
这样想着，迪克打算直起身把裤子提起来，就这么离开，可是身边围绕着他的成年人们却不会允许他那么做。  
刚刚抬起一点的身体被一只手抓住头发狠狠的按在桌上，让他无力挣扎，起身不得。迪克努力的支起胳膊想要和按住他的人对抗，却被抓住头狠狠的在桌子上撞击了几下，直把他撞的头晕目眩，反抗不得才罢手。  
“小鸟，事情可不是这么办的。”斯莱德的声音冷冷的传进他的耳朵。  
迪克的内裤随之被粗暴的扯了下来直到脚踝，他甚至可以听到布帛撕裂的声音。  
他开始担心一会儿他该怎么回家。迪克又觉得他真的很可笑，都到了这个时候，居然还担心这个。他皱着脸努力的抿住嘴，不让他的尖叫或者笑声发出来。  
“真是个适合当婊子的好屁股。”不知道是谁在他的身后这么感叹着，迪克没法回头确认，却可以感到很多人的视线正凝视着他赤裸的下半身，甚至有几个人还凑近了观察，都可以感受到他们的呼吸喷在大腿内侧肌肤上的感觉。  
“我们要确认你到底是个婊子还是处女，这是必要的检查。”斯莱德不怀好意的说，“看起来你是个淫荡的娼妇。”  
粗糙的手指没有任何准备的插进了迪克的身体，令他忍不住的发出了一声痛呼，他再一次的试图扭动着身体挣扎，身后男人们的惊叹令他僵硬的停止了下来。  
“我最喜欢你在我身下放荡的扭屁股的样子。”他想起罗曼一边掐住他脖子，一边粗暴的操着他的时候气喘吁吁的这样说。  
他是不是又犯了错？是不是又要被惩罚？迪克颤抖了起来，他只能本能的按着之前罗曼的要求顺从的张开身体，以免受到更多的伤害。  
斯莱德挑起一边的眉毛发出惊叹，把更多的手指插进了迪克的身体。  
这太疼了，也太粗暴了。斯莱德的手指是那么的粗大，上边的茧子刮蹭着迪克柔软的内壁，让他痛苦不已。这是和过去斯莱德亲切的拍在他肩上的手完全不同的感觉。  
这甚至不如罗曼，至少在插进来之前罗曼会给他足够的润滑，只有在他犯了错需要惩罚的时候，才会被这么粗暴的对待。  
“天啊，太淫荡了。”斯莱德猛地拔出了插进迪克身体的手指，向着其他人展示他手指上的湿痕。好几双眼睛都贪婪的盯着那个被手指翻搅之后颤抖的来不及闭合的小洞，不止一个人的呼吸开始变得粗重。  
“这样子怎么能够证明你是被强奸呢？只是被几根手指插进去你就扭成这样，就算是下城区最浪荡的婊子也做不到这点。”哈维笑了起来，“不如我们实际的演示一下，看看你和罗曼老师到底是老师强奸学生，还是小荡妇在勾引成年人。”  
大门打开了，罗曼昂首阔步的走了进来，他对着迪克露出一个不怀好意的笑，“我亲爱的小婊子，看起来你似乎太过饥渴，以至于我这么一根鸡巴都不能满足你了，如果你真的想要那么多人操你，可以直接告诉我，让我来为你安排，而不是这么自作主张。”  
“不听话的孩子总要被惩罚。”斯莱德赞同的说，随即更多同意的声音响了起来。  
“那么亲爱的罗曼老师，为什么不向我们展示一下你的教导成果呢？”卢瑟彬彬有礼的说。  
“当然。”  
迪克感到罗曼走到他的身后，裤子拉链被拉开的声音响起，湿热坚硬的男性性器贴上了他不久之前才被蹂躏过的洞口，熟悉的塑料撕开的声音却并没有出现。  
“套……保险套……”迪克惊恐的说，他之前已经快要认命了，可是要被直接插进身体的惊恐还是让他做出了最后的挣扎。  
“啊……”罗曼拉长了声音，最后慢慢的溢出了笑意，“作为诬陷老师的惩罚，你今天要被精液彻底的灌满。”  
迪克发出细微的啜泣声，感到男人粗大的阴茎慢慢的压进他的身体。  
这不会是今晚他吞进去的最后一根，也不会是未来日子里吞进去的最后一根。  
他会被一次又一次的插入，一次又一次的灌满，不管是哭喊还是浪叫，他的老师们都不会停下对他的教导。  
而他被教导时的样子，也会被用照片和视频，好好的记录下来。  
***  
迪克不是个好学生，他常常被老师惩罚。  
现在不止是罗曼老师一个，还有更多的老师加入其中，甚至包括校长。  
也许有些老师是在给他开小灶，比如说斯莱德老师，这让一些沉迷于斯莱德老师魅力的学生们背后议论纷纷，嫉妒不已。  
迪克常常在放学后被叫走，但是随着他越来越桀骜不驯，成绩下降，老师们叫走他的时间越来越长，甚至有时候从一大早就不见他的人影。  
“是的，韦恩先生，我可不认同迪克这样的行为，老师们为了他可是花费了太多的心力，这对我们可不太公平。”迪克的同班同学在迪克的养父身下气喘吁吁的抱怨着。  
“是吗？”托马斯·韦恩露出不悦的表情，“我会到学校去和他的老师们好好谈谈。”  
也许要对迪克进行教导的人，又会增加一个。  
他会成为一个从学校，到家庭都无比乖巧的好孩子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不确定会不会有后文，因为还脑了拿兄弟们威胁翅让他就范没写出来（我喜欢拿兄弟们威胁翅然后兄弟们也日翅）。  
> 不确定这篇是正序还是逆序，各有各的搞头。  
> 所以后续就随缘吧。


	4. 【jaydick】嫉妒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 群里发了一张怎么安慰你的恋人的方法的图之后开的脑洞。  
> 简而言之这就是个吃醋的故事。

当迪克接到电话和罗伊一起赶过去的时候，杰森已经喝得醉醺醺的了，被他紧紧抓住的酒保看到他们来了，投给他们一个感激的眼神就迅速的抽开手溜走了。  
“你知道那个所谓的安慰人的法子吗？”杰森好像没有看到迪克一样的抓住罗伊的手，好像好不容易见了一个熟人所以要滔滔不绝的倾诉起来，“就是那个把伤心的人卷起来放沙发上，然后狠狠的操他来安慰的那个法子。”  
罗伊尴尬的转过头看着迪克，想要抽出被杰森抓住的胳膊，把他的男朋友交给他。迪克看着罗伊摇了摇头，转身到了一个僻静的位置坐下，保持着不会被杰森一眼发现，又可以随时监听他们对话的合适距离。他认为现在杰森不会想要见到他，在他们进行了一场激烈的争吵之后。  
“一、二、三、四、五……”杰森笨拙的掰着指头慢吞吞的数着，看起来他醉的可不轻，“但是如果是迪基鸟的话……”杰森晃着脑袋露出一个傻笑，“省略前三步，我可以直接开始操他。”  
“哦……”罗伊不知道该怎么回应，他不太想了解朋友们的床上活动，特别是当两个当事人都在的时候，他几乎可以感觉到迪克炯炯有神的目光正钉在他们的背上。  
“你知道为什么吗？”杰森凑近罗伊小声的说，“因为迪基得把我‘包裹’起来。”  
“因为真正伤心的那个是我！”杰森突然的咆哮让罗伊差点被吓得掉到地上去。  
“但是迪克也很难过。”罗伊评价，他可不会忘了之前刚见面的时候迪克那难看的表情。  
“你很难过？？”杰森揪起罗伊的领子冲他喊，就好像在他眼前的其实是迪克一样，“你能比我更难过？在你那么对我之后？”  
然后他松开罗伊，还故作亲切的拍拍他的胸口，得意洋洋的说：“你看，只要我这么一说，迪基鸟那伟大的负疚感就会任我为所欲为。”  
罗伊松了口气，他希望下次杰森打算亲身演示的时候能给他个提醒，之前可把他给吓坏了，而显然眼前的醉汉的话还没说完。  
“所以说，只要掌握了这个技巧，不管是谁，都能让那个婊子对他张开双腿。”  
罗伊还来不及为他的朋友辩解，告诉杰森迪克绝不是那么随便的人，一道人影就在他的话出口之前越过了他，给了杰森狠狠的一拳。  
那是迪克。  
他又伤心，又愤怒。罗伊从没见过他脸上露出过这样的表情，即使是他们曾经遭遇过的最糟糕的情况，他也没见过夜翼因为什么而眼圈发红的。  
哦操，伤你最深的总是那个你最爱的人。  
杰森捂着脸坐在地上，看着迪克毫不犹豫转身离开的背影，整个人都呆住了。  
“走吧，老兄，我们得让你清醒清醒。”罗伊嘟囔着走过去把杰森扯起来，扶着他离开酒吧，他得让杰森清醒的知道之前他究竟说了什么操蛋话。  
*********  
杰森从窗户爬进他们的安全屋，看着迪克背对着他躺在床上一动不动的背影，感到一阵愧疚，罗伊用了些法子让他彻底的清醒了过来，然后他恨不得杀死之前那么说的自己。  
他凑过去按住迪克的肩膀想把他转过来，可是迪克却把脸更深的埋进毯子里。  
“艹。”杰森咒骂一声，然后凑过去亲迪克的脖子，然后喃喃低语，“你知道我不是故意那么说的。”  
迪克动了一下，可是还是没给杰森任何回应。  
“我……我只是有点嫉妒。”杰森不得不承认当他看到迪克那么温柔的去安慰别人的时候，他的心好像被浸泡在整整一个仓库的酸柠檬榨出来的汁里。  
“你怎么能那么想我呢。”迪克终于给了他回应，他的声音低沉，有点闷闷的，有点鼻塞的样子。  
杰森感到不安，他用力的把迪克转过来，看到他爱人红肿的眼睛和满脸的泪痕。天啊，他没想到他那么说会这样的伤害到迪克，他根本不该那么干。  
“抱歉，迪克，我很抱歉。”杰森紧紧的抱住迪克，反复的道着歉，“我爱你，我爱你。”  
“没关系，我也爱你。”迪克皱着脸努力的露出了一个笑容，然后凑过去给了他一个带着咸味的湿漉漉的吻。  
不知道为什么，杰森的心感到一阵抽痛。  
也许他以后应该更谨慎的说话。


	5. 【jaydick】灵魂伴侣

迪克第一次感到他的灵魂伴侣的时候相当的糟糕。  
他首先感受到了黑暗与痛苦，接踵而来的就是窒息与恐惧，他明明躺在他的床上，却像是被装进了一个被深埋于地下的盒子里。他想要尖叫，可是胸口却像是被什么紧紧的压住，令他呼吸都做不到。  
痛苦的挣扎了几分钟，迪克才双眼发黑的意识到，这是他的灵魂伴侣此刻的感受。  
他有一个灵魂伴侣？  
要知道，在过去的那么多岁月里，迪克从没感到过另一个人的灵魂对他有需要，他本以为他不会有那个天生便与他相连的人的。  
有那么一瞬间迪克感到惊喜，然后他感到更多的是愤怒。他的灵魂伴侣究竟是遭遇了什么，才会有这样仿佛被活埋的体验。  
当迪克开始清醒，他就能够更多的承受痛苦，可是当迪克试图把更多的痛苦转移过来的时候，却在一瞬间被他的灵魂伴侣给用力的推开了，对方就像是只能秉持着本能的对所有的接触都感到恐惧，并拒绝任何人的碰触，即使是他的灵魂伴侣也不行。  
在之后迪克就很难再感到对方了，他用力的去倾听，却只能听到一种空白的嗡嗡声，就像是他被丢进一个空房间，里边什么都没有，唯一能够证明他们还有联系的，就是迪克指尖的隐痛。  
在之后的一段时间里，迪克试图去寻找他的灵魂伴侣，一个遭遇了不幸的人，可是他没得到任何的消息，就好像那个人在这个世界上是不存在一样。  
只有迪克偶尔感到的寒冷与饥饿才能证明对方还活着，而且过的不好。他很担心，却更害怕这是因为那个人对他的躲避才导致了这一切。作为那个人的灵魂伴侣，迪克被挡在那个人的灵魂之外，这让他感到伤心。  
只有一次，他又那么清楚的感觉到了对方。他被丢进了水里，那水却像硫酸一样的腐蚀着他的灵魂，他的每一声尖叫都被带来更多的水挤进他的灵魂，他被治愈了一些，然后又有更多的伤害加诸在他的身上。  
迪克放声尖叫，为那个无法叫出声的人而叫，他又疯狂的流泪，为那个把眼泪溶于水中而让其他人看到的人而哭。  
不管有没有人在乎那个人，至少迪克知道他在乎。  
可是短暂的时间之后，他就被升腾而起的熊熊烈焰再一次的拒绝在对方的灵魂之外。  
不过至少这一次，迪克可以感受到对方似乎没有那么糟了。  
布鲁德海文很快就分了迪克的心，这座混乱堕落的城市需要迪克把所有的注意力都放在他的身上，接踵而至的各种事情让夜翼无暇去顾及那个和他本该命运相连的人。  
然后是爆炸、伤害、自责、巨汉……以及狼蛛……  
迪克不知道他该怎么办，他唯一能做的就是像他的灵魂伴侣一样建起一座高墙，把所有的痛苦都关在里边，就像他有时候也希望他的灵魂伴侣也是出于同样的理由才拒绝他。可是他又希望对方能过的好一点，拒绝他只是因为他太糟糕的关系。  
他坠落了下去，又最终再次飞翔，当他又一次穿上夜翼制服的时候，英雄又一次的拯救了地球。  
这让他又有了一点信心，他想要再度和对方交流，得到的依旧是一次次的拒绝。  
他在纽约和穿着他旧制服的杰森重遇，他们相互帮助又开始互殴。  
当他在打斗中给了杰森一击，他看到他的兄弟突然露出了一个怪异的笑容，他感到了他的灵魂伴侣把一阵疼痛传了过来，就在他刚刚击中的位置。  
在这一瞬间迪克突然明白了过来，所有的一切都串在了一起。  
天啊，他的灵魂伴侣是杰森，他的弟弟。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我要说，没有后文。  
> 感觉没写出我想要的味道。


	6. 【alldick 反派×翅 抹布向】教导2：惩戒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上一篇反派抹布翅的续篇，依旧重口。轮x暴露强迫卖淫失禁体内射尿啥的都有，慎入。  
> 以及最终决定了是逆序。

迪克最近越来越不服管教了。

即使老师们是那样亲切的教导他，甚至给他无数次的留堂和开小灶，他还是一天天的变得更加脾气暴躁。

在不久前的一天，他还因为一个同学骂了他一句婊子而对同学大打出手，最后是哈维教导主任将他带走给了严厉的惩罚才算结束。

现在他又学会了逃学，一次又一次，同学们不会忘记罗曼老师在看到他的课堂上迪克的位置空空荡荡是不悦的表情。

所以当迪克第三次试图从他找到的那处低矮的围墙那里翻过去的时候，有人抓住他的脚踝把他扯了下来。

他被摔得头晕眼花，躺在地上有一会儿动弹不得。那个将他拉下来的人则很有耐心的站在那里等着他清醒。

当眼前的黑曚散去，迪克终于看清楚了对方是谁。

斯莱德，那个他曾以为是最喜欢他的老师，后来斯莱德用他的大鸡巴让迪克知道，他对他的喜欢其实是这种。

“老师……我……”迪克慢慢的从地上坐起，有些畏惧的蜷缩起身体，他害怕接下来将要遭受的一切。他还记上一次打架造成的后果，男人们在用舌头、手指和阴茎玩弄他之余，又把那些可怕的道具用到了他的身上。即使他们告诉迪克因为这是第一次，所以他们已经手下留情，可是迪克还是被弄得哭哑了嗓子。

人类为什么要发明出那样的东西来凌虐自己的同类，迪克不是没有从中感到性快感，可是在那个时候，就算是快感也变成了折磨。这让他怀疑他是不是真的如那些人所说的一样是个荡妇，是个会张开腿喜欢吞进男人阴茎的怪物，是个永远都无法被填满的欲望的黑洞。就因为这样，因为是他故意或者无意的勾引，才得到这样的对待，都是他的错，才让那些平时正派温柔的老师变成了那样残忍的模样。

“想要逃课？”斯莱德微笑着问，他的手指埋入迪克后脑的头发，将他缓缓按向他的胯下。

迪克知道他将面对的是什么，斯莱德这么做的次数实在是太多了，不久后他的嘴巴就会被塞满，连呻吟和哭泣都发不出来。他本能的想要向后退，却被斯莱德扯住头发狠狠的砸向地面，赤裸的小臂磨蹭在泥土上，沾染上了污渍和血痕。

“走吧，跟我去校长室。”也许是因为在外边，斯莱德并没有做的更多，他只是这样的命令着。迪克拼命的摇着头，他不想去，他不想再像一个妓女一样被来来回回的插进身体，而且如果是在校长室，那么他将遭遇的会是最糟糕的情况，卢瑟总是有本事也有足够的金钱和资源来找出更多的方法来让他记住教训，而其他所有人也会一起协助他。

“小鸟，你知道你这次闹得过了头，你必须得去。”斯莱德表情平静，语气里透着威胁，这其中的含义让迪克不寒而栗，“我不想在花园里操你，但是如果你一定要拒绝，我也不介意在这里享用你的身体，并让所有的人都知道你是个什么样的货色。”

他不想被别人知道，这样至少他不用面对同学们更多的羞辱，于是迪克只能点了点头，从地上站起来，慢慢的走到了斯莱德身边，斯莱德满意的把手搭在他的肩膀上，往他的怀里带了带，就半推半抱着迪克向他们的目的走去。

“嘿，又要被老师们惩罚了吗？婊子！”在路上之前被打的那个同学看他的样子之后大声的喊着，伴随着的是其他人的一阵哄笑。迪克把头更深的埋了下去，几乎缩进了斯莱德怀里，他不敢去想象那些同学是不是已经知道了他的遭遇，知道了他被老师们操进身体的事实。而他这样的举动换来了更多的污言秽语，可是这一次迪克没能再反击回去，而斯莱德也丝毫阻止的意思都没有。

他们要将小鸟抓在掌心，又怎么会在乎他受到多少的伤害？

到了校长室之后，迪克果不其然在第一时间里被脱光了衣服，他站在男人们的包围中，承受着他们淫猥的目光。他不知道今天男人们会怎么对他，也许会像之前的某次一样，他被蒙住眼睛，然后还要准确说出插入他身体的男人的名字，或者反过来，他被束缚住手脚躲藏着蒙住眼睛的男人们在房间里的追捕，玩上一场淫秽版的捉迷藏，当他被抓住，就要被那个人按在身下。唯一值得安慰的是他今天没看到卢瑟的道具盒，不管是跳动的震蛋或者奇形怪状的按摩棒塞进身体，还是被男人们戴着羊眼圈或者是造型狰狞的保险套在他痛苦的哀嚎中插入他，都绝不是什么愉快的经历。

今天卢瑟做了第一个，他总是会做第一个，享受迪克紧致的肉体，或者做最后一个，插进迪克被折磨的烂熟的甬道，每一次插入的磨蹭都带来迪克身体的一阵颤抖，被灌满的身体已经无力夹紧，卢瑟也会笑着看着在每次抽插中白色的液体被挤出来，顺着洞口淌落。

迪克被抱在卢瑟的腿上，面朝外的双腿打开着展示着他被成年男人阴茎塞得满满的小洞，有人拿着相机把这一幕照了下来，迪克木然的承受着，被男人插入也好，被拍下羞耻的照片也好，都已经变得习惯了，最初他还试图反抗，可是得到的却是变本加厉的对待。他还是个没有成年的孩子，又如何能反抗数个成年男人的虐待。

后来他又被另一个，又一个，很多个人抱了又抱，他已经无心去算插进他身体的阴茎到底有多少，在场的所有人都是要享用他的身体的。

最后他被按在落地窗上从身后狠狠的操干着，身后的男人说着的污言秽语丝毫没有进入他的脑海，迪克仰起头发出情动的喘息，在前列腺被不停的顶住磨蹭的情况下，他还是忍不住的硬了也射了，他觉得羞耻，继而是麻木。

他将视线转向窗外，他已经不再去想他这样淫荡的模样是不是会被人看到了，在之前他们就已经在窗前这样强奸过他很多次，直到他不再尖叫着拒绝为止。他让思想高高的飘起来，飞翔在蓝色的天际，就像他父母还活着时候带着他在马戏团上空飞翔一样。

然后又一次注入体内的精液和随之而来的高潮把他的灵魂拉回肉体，从幻想重新回到这地狱一般的现实。

迪克喘息着躺在地上，张开腿任由身体里的体液被排出，这是那些男人们教导他的，他们喜欢看他如此放纵又堕落的模样。这一次他却被突然的塞进了肛塞，把所有灌进去的精液都堵在了体内。

“怎……怎么了？”迪克喘息的问，他原本以为今天已经结束，但看样子男人们似乎又要玩些新的花样。

“看样子我们的小婊子已经被训练的知道该怎么对男人张开双腿了。”罗曼不怀好意的抚摸着他之前被喷溅上精液变得濡湿粘腻的头发，“可以好好的当个妓女，出来接客了。”

迪克花了几秒钟来理解罗曼的意思，然后他发出了尖锐的拒绝声：“不！我不要！！”

“不要什么？”男人们发出了哄笑，这样的问着，似乎觉得迪克的拒绝很好玩似的，“你不说清楚你不要什么，我们怎么考虑你的提议呢？”

迪克知道他们这么说只是为了羞辱他，他之前遭受过很多次，被强迫着说出羞耻的言语，承认自己是婊子、妓女、荡妇，喜欢被男人插进体内，一开始总是艰难的，他被逼到哭泣或者惨叫着喊出他们要求的话语才会被放过，到了后来说出那些话就越来越简单，好像他真的就是那样似的。

只是他没想到那些人会打算把其中的某些侮辱变成现实，或者他可以祈祷他们和之前很多次一样只是说说而已。

“我不想……我不想当个妓女。”迪克说着，眼泪不知不觉滑落眼眶，他没想到原本以为只是普通的一句话，却让他如此的难受。

“你不是吗？”哈维冷笑着说，“你这段时间吞进男人鸡巴的次数，可要比大部分妓女多多了，只有最无耻的荡妇才能比得过你。”

“我不是，我不是妓女……”迪克只能低声的呜咽着。

“你当然可以不去接客。”卢瑟说，“但是取而代之的，是你要分别把这几封信寄出。”

迪克松了口气，如果只是寄出几封信的话……然后他看到了信封上的地址和名字，他的身体僵住了，信封上的信息是属于他兄长们的。

“不……不……”迪克颤抖的跪在地上，跪在散落的信封前，有人又将一打照片丢在了他的面前，那都是他赤裸的，一边被男人侵犯，一边露出淫荡表情的照片。他们之前拍下了那么多，现在终于有了除自己欣赏之外的其他用途。

“自己把照片装进去吧，你可以按照你兄弟们的喜好选择。”不知道谁的声音响在迪克嗡嗡作响的耳里，他颤抖的指尖用力的捏住一张，那是他第一次被罗曼强奸，被按在办公桌上强迫着张开腿吞进男人阴茎的画面，男人正在进出他身体的阴茎上还沾着血，那是粗暴行为留下的痕迹，看上去却像是处女告别他的第一次。

迪克想要把眼前的这一切都统统撕碎，可是他知道那些人有的不止这一些，他们还有更多，还有那些在他无法拒绝下被拍下的视频。他就算毁掉这些，然后呢？等待他的会是更多的惩罚，甚至是他的哥哥们也会得知他的淫荡本性。

在他犹豫的时候，有人捏住他的手，强迫他把手中的照片塞进信封，他没看清到底是哪个哥哥的，却本能的拒绝着扭动着手腕，成年男人的力量却控制着他继续动作，最后那张照片轻轻的落了进去，迪克的心重重的沉了下去。

“看来你需要一些帮助。”哈维站在斯莱德的身后挑着眉，手中的硬币起起落落，“也许你更愿意选择硬币游戏，正面，你去当妓女，反面，把信封装满然后寄出去。”

少年把祈求的眼神转向斯莱德，他试图让这个曾经温柔对待过他的人对他发发善心，可是那个人却坚定的抓着他的手强迫他捡起了另一张。迪克的眼泪落下来，打湿了另外两个在他膝盖前的信封，模糊了上边的字迹。

当三个信封都被迪克种种摆出淫荡姿势的照片塞得满满当当，地上还有更多的照片散落着，迪克的表情已经变得麻木，在斯莱德松开他手的时候，他无力的倒在了地上。

“也许我们该把剩下的这些寄给你的监护人，或者发给学校里的其他人，让他们好好的欣赏一下你到底有多饥渴的想要男人的阴茎。”哈维用脚把照片踢到了迪克的脸上，尖锐的棱角划在他的脸上带来了些许疼痛，迪克一动不动，好像已经死了一样。

“现在我给你第二次选择的机会。”卢瑟漫不经心的说，“你依旧可以选择去接客，因为是第一次，你可以只被一个男人操。”

“是……是的……”迪克小声的说着，然后被抓住额发提起来，被强迫着抬起头大声说出他的选择：“是的，我选择当一个妓女，我……我要去接客……”他抿紧了嘴唇，泪水依旧被吞进他的口中，带了阵阵苦涩。

在说出答案之后，迪克就被“打扮”起来——他的双手被束缚在身后，一件长度到他膝盖的大衣被盖在了他的身上，在系好扣子之后，他的里边依旧是赤裸的。

“我们不是在这里……接客吗？”把自己当一个妓女真的很难，在被就这样推出门的时候，迪克艰涩问着。

“你是一个妓女，怎么能污染这纯洁的校园。”罗曼哼了一声，其他人都散去或者留下，只有他肩负着送迪克去卖身的职责，也许他可以借机逃跑……然后罗曼就挥舞着被装满的信封催促他快走，又让他夹紧双腿别把肛塞和体内的精液漏出来，“这可是我们给那位客人的特殊礼物。”

迪克不愿意去想那位客人究竟是谁，也不敢去想之后究竟会发生什么，他只能本能的按照罗曼的要求动作。他被调教的敏感的身体再次因为这样的刺激而感到了快乐，迪克开始慢慢的变得气喘吁吁起来，而在汽车上的颠簸更加重了这一点。

“真是个荡妇。”罗曼低声咒骂着，把手伸进他的大衣狠狠的摸了几把，把迪克弄得发出哀鸣才罢手。

车子很快的停在一家破旧的旅馆前面，罗曼拉开车门示意迪克下车。

“可是我没有鞋子。”迪克犹豫的说，却被扯住头发拉了下来。

“婊子还穿什么鞋子。”罗曼掐住他的脖子带着他往前走，迪克踉踉跄跄的跟在身后，赤裸的双足和小腿完全的暴露在外，也许他的大腿甚至更多的地方也在走动中露了出来。接待台上的女士，还有等待区坐着的几个男人和一个家庭都看到了。迪克拼命的想要遮住自己的脸，他害怕极了，他知道在所有人眼里他都是个迫不及待的渴求着男人鸡巴，所以打扮的淫荡的出来接客的妓女。

直到走进电梯，只剩下罗曼和他之后迪克才觉得稍微的有点放松，坐在远处的一个男人似乎站起来打算也挤进来引起了他小小的紧张感，但幸运的是在那个男人走进来之前电梯门关上了，迪克却看到了那个男人上下扫动的双眼。

“也许他就是你的下一个客人。”罗曼抓住他的屁股慢慢的揉搓，迪克感到有一些精液漏了出来，顺着他赤裸的双腿滑下，一些则滴到了地上。罗曼也注意到了，如果是在办公室，也许他会强迫迪克跪下来把地板舔干净，这时候他却只是砸了咂舌，从口袋里掏出一条黑色的眼罩蒙在了迪克的眼上，“一会儿你会有个小小的惊喜。”

电梯停下之后，罗曼扯着迪克的头发指引他前行，他们最终停下了，罗曼恭敬的敲了敲门，大门从里打开了。

“这就是您想要的。”迪克甚至从罗曼的声音里听出了些许谄媚。

一只手以毫无尊重的姿势捏住了他的下巴，上下转了转，似乎是在评估一头牲口。那个男人没发出一点声音，但是他似乎表现出了满意，罗曼离开了，并顺手关上了门，接着他就被提住胳膊扯着向前走。

“先生，请轻一点，我好疼。”迪克刻意的发出一些求饶声，他希望这能激起对方的一丝善意。但就像他唤不回斯莱德的温柔一样，那个男人也没有丝毫犹豫的把他甩到了床上。

他身上的大衣被撕开丢在了地上，他的一只脚踝被提起，绑在了什么上边，让他的双腿无法合拢，只能任人一览无余。男人抽出了他屁股里的肛塞，迪克不知道如果他让他体内的精液就这么流出来弄脏床单会不会被残酷的对待，只能缩紧的洞口，企图留住他体内的东西。

“真淫荡。”男人低低的喃语，让迪克觉得耳熟，然后他就被分开臀部的那双手分散了注意力，男人毫不留情的把手指插进了迪克之前被使用过度的洞口，翻搅着湿润的甬道，聆听着其中因为被灌满而发出的粘腻糜烂的咕唧声，然后他左右手的两根手指分别插了进去，迪克之前被彻底玩弄开的肉体轻易的吞下了他，紧接着他的两根手指分别向左右分开，拉开那那个泛着淫靡的红色的小洞，白色的浊液再也没办法被封住，慢慢的流了出来。男人欣赏着这一幕，又在最后狠狠的用手指抽插了几下，尽量让更多的精液排出，可是之前迪克被射进去的太多，进去的又太深，所以还是有很多在他的体内。

男人没有再等，只是又翻搅了几下就拔出手指，以他坚硬的鸡巴顺着张开的洞口插了进去。迪克双臀颤抖着挺起了腰，那个男人技巧娴熟的第一次就撞上了他的前列腺，猛烈地抽插如暴风雨般不给迪克一点反应的时间就扑到了他的身上，他再也没能多说一句话，只能颤抖的发出尖叫、喘息和呻吟。

迪克被来来回回的插了很久，男人什么时候把他的腿解开，把他抱在身上上下颠动，尽力进到最深的都不知道，他喘息尖叫到喉咙干涩，舌头舔着嘴唇也没能带来更多的湿润，他好渴，可是他的腿间却是湿漉漉的，之前被灌进去的精液，他被操到高潮射出来的精液，甚至是之后连射精都无法做到，被连续顶着前列腺带来的干高潮，和无法自控排出的几股尿液把他的下半身弄得一塌糊涂，他就像是个被男人操的潮吹了好多次的婊子，被蒙住的双眼无疑让他变得更加的敏感。

尚且年轻的身体被调教的太早便适应了过多的性爱，他连反抗都做不到的只能承受。

当男人终于深埋在迪克的体内并射出，他发出了尖叫并半昏迷了过去。

昏昏沉沉中他想起他的养父布鲁斯曾教导过他的关于性爱的一切，甚至告诉他在遭受侵害时至少要尽量做好防护措施来保护好自己，可是现在他已经被那么多的人操过太多次，体内都被精液灌满了一次又一次，甚至现在他还被一个陌生人不带套的操了也射进了体内。他可能已经染上了那些可怕的性病，真的变成了一个彻底肮脏透顶的婊子。再也不会有人能够保护他，也再也没有人愿意保护他。

迪克不知道他还能有眼泪流下来，打湿了遮住他眼睛的黑布，男人压在他的身上并没有退出，也许他享受迪克温暖身体的吸啜，打算经过短暂的休息之后就再来上第二轮，也许这一次能把他操到彻底的失禁。

不过这一次也许他应该让这个孩子知道他是谁。

蒙住眼睛的黑布被揭开，迪克睁大眼睛看着那个人，想要知道对方究竟是谁，然后他惊恐的发现对方的面孔竟然是那样的熟悉。

“理查德，很高兴这样的享受你。”托马斯·韦恩，迪克现在的监护人对着他露出一个要将他吞吃殆尽的微笑，他正是年富力强的时候，何况眼前的男孩又是如此的诱人，他想要他已经很久了。经过短暂的休息之后，托马斯还浸泡在迪克体内的阴茎再一次半硬起来，他缓缓地挪动着腰在他的被监护人身上缓缓地抽插着，他们贴的是那样的紧，托马斯微笑着将迪克呻吟吞进口中。

对他的监护人的最后一丝尊敬也被这样打破，迪克只能喘息着任由托马斯在他的身上驰骋，两人一起堕入快感的深渊。

迪克不知道托马斯最终又操了他多少次，只知道他的体内又一次的被灌满，整个下半身都不再是他自己的，而床垫也被他的尿液和精液弄得彻底湿透，最后托马斯甚至在他体内撒尿，就像是要用这种方式来标记迪克是他的所有物。迪克只能躺着就那么承受，他彻彻底底的被弄脏了。

也许对他来说唯一的告慰就是可以从窗户里看到的天空的一角，他看着天空由蓝转红又转黑。

他想要跳出窗户。

他想要如鸟儿一般自由飞翔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 后续应该还有一点是三小鸟×翅，我尽量今晚写完，应该不太长了。


	7. 【alldick 抹布向】教导3：笼中鸟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于把四小鸟乱搞整完了。说实话写逆序感觉还蛮奇怪的。  
> 主逆序234×翅，其他反派×翅有提及。

迪克休学了。

去当一个卖屁股的婊子还被人发现可是件丑事，这大大的伤了韦恩家族的颜面。

经过学校和韦恩家的协商，迪克需要休学回家一段时间，至少得等这段丑闻过去才行。

学校的校长和老师们依旧关心他，经常到韦恩宅去拜访他。

如果这样还不识好歹，他可就太不领情了。学校里的学生们都很难理解为什么校长和老师都会这样的关注迪克，一些不好的流言也因此开始在学生中蔓延。

而在这一天，迪克的三个哥哥一起回了家，包括原本在外国的达米安也是。

据说他们是收到了养弟亲手寄出的信件才赶回来的。

最早到家的是杰森，他才刚上大学一年级，成绩优异的他有足够的时间来处理这件事。

杰森走进迪克房间的时候，他还在睡着。他最近一段时间每天都在床上躺着，他累极了，也受伤极了。迪克不知道那些传闻是怎么出现的，他从那天在旅馆被伪装成嫖客的托马斯操了之后就被带回了家，然后就再也没能出过门。

他想去上学，想要和更多的人接触，至少他的同学们不会把手放在他的身上，然后侵犯他。即使要忍受同学们对他的嫉妒、辱骂和粗暴的对待，看着那些年轻的面孔，迪克也会感觉更好。

可是现在他失去了这样的权利，他不知道学校的那些人和他的监护人是怎么商量的，当他醒过来的时候，就得到了他已经休学的消息。然而不去学校，也还是没能逃过被男人们的性器贯穿的命运。也许他被校长和老师们操的次数变少了，毕竟来他的家里并不如在学校方便，可是托马斯一个人带来的压力，却比其他那么多人带来的更多。

不仅仅是因为托马斯是他的监护人。

迪克不会忘记他第一次被带进地下室，看到托马斯为他准备的那一切的时候的惊恐。那是一个小型的凹陷下去的类似于舞台的地方，在正中间的原型地面上摆着一个垫子，而周围高出来的部分则站着他的校长和老师们，他被带到中间，成为即将被他们观赏的节目。

他也曾站在马戏团的舞台中央，接受着人们的欢呼，感受着他们的激动和喜悦，可是那时候的情景，对于他的回忆来说变成了一种亵渎。

那天晚上迪克在那个垫子上向那些人展示了他是怎么被托马斯操到失神，又尖叫着醒来了，也欣赏到了男人们如同失去了控制的野兽一样扑上来在他的身上发泄着被刺激出的欲望，他伸出求救的手被拉住在男人勃起的阴茎上撸动，带给他们快乐又射精到他的身上，他的口，他的后穴，他的手脚甚至是腋窝和腿窝都变成了发泄欲望的处所，他们甚至两个一起进入了他的体内，差点彻底的把他撕成了两半。他的哀号和呼救都成了刺激兽欲的音乐，迪克差点以为他要死在那天晚上。

当人群散去，迪克浑身肮脏的躺在湿乎乎泛着腥臭的垫子上，浑身疼痛的无法动弹。

他以为那一次已经是极致，他再也没办法承受更多，可是淫贱的身体竟逐渐适应了这一切。他从一开始的夜宴之后整整一周都无法合拢双腿从床上爬起来，到现在就算是骑在木马上屁股被狠狠的操了一夜也能在第二天行动自如。

迪克觉得他是个淫荡的怪物。

他有时候也试图恳求其他人，主要是托马斯能让他重新复学，可是他听到有人嘲笑的说他一个妓女只要乖乖接客就好，还想什么上学？

于是现在韦恩家成了一座妓院，而他就是其中唯一的妓女。

迪克不再试图反抗，他放弃了自己，承受着来来去去的男人们和定期举行的夜宴，像个娼妓和荡妇一样的活着，或许用不了多久，他就会结束他这短暂的一生。

令迪克没有想到的是，会有更深的绝望会到来。

被什么东西狠狠的砸在脸上而痛醒的时候，迪克还有点反应不过来，今晚又是夜宴的日子，所以托马斯昨晚并没有让他太操劳，只是随便在他体内射了两次就放过了他。他没有去清洗，因为男人们喜欢看他腿间淌着精液的样子。他宁愿保有昨晚托马斯射进去的体液，也不想在夜宴开始之前再被狠狠的操上几次，或者是体内被灌上用于催情的药物。上次他们给他用药的时候，迪克彻底的失去了神智，他彻底的记不清那晚究竟发生了什么，只知道当他恢复意识的时候身体糟糕的像第一次夜宴之后。

他迷迷糊糊的睁开眼睛，看到他最小的哥哥正站在他的床边，脸色阴沉的看着他，他不知道杰森为什么会这样，但也不是特别在乎，从过去起他们两个就关系不太好，杰森似乎一直嫉妒他抢走了布鲁斯的注意。而当他们的关系逐渐好转的时候，布鲁斯失踪了，托马斯接管了整个韦恩家，已经成年的三个哥哥离开了，抛下他一个人在这里。

“看看我们不在的时候你都变成了什么样子。”杰森恶狠狠的看着他的弟弟，“婊子。”

“什么？”迪克疑惑地皱起眉，他不认为他的哥哥们该知道他的遭遇，托马斯不会让他们知道的。他从床上坐起身，然后看到顺着被单滑落下来的东西。当他看清了那是什么，他的脸色瞬间变得苍白。

那是之前被他塞进信封里的照片。

他的哥哥看到了这些的照片，他被迫或自愿的摆出淫荡姿势样子，被他认为的亲人们看的一清二楚。

“他们说了只要我……”迪克抓起照片，用力握拳让它们皱成一团，他想说那时候那些人说只要他答应当妓女就不会把这些寄出来，可是他心里清楚，他们并没有答应他，他们只是让他做出选择而已。

所以到了最后他还是被彻底的愚弄，他的自甘堕落也没能换回哥哥们的不知情。现在所有他重视的人都看尽了他的丑态，也知道了他是个什么货色。

杰森也是同样这么想的。

他爬上床抓住迪克的睡衣前襟狠狠扯开，看到他脖颈和胸口那遮不住的淫靡痕迹，太多的男人在他的身上留下了吻痕，抓痕和咬痕，他的两个乳头都被玩弄的变大了，此刻还肿胀的有些渗血。迪克小声尖叫着向后退，脑袋狠狠的装上了床头的隔板，杰森抓住他的腿扯了回来，年轻且喜好锻炼的他比迪克的体型和力量都大了不少，把他的弟弟扯到身下是轻而易举的事情。迪克就这样被扯回去剥掉了内裤，他趴跪在床上，身后是他的哥哥，正用手指翻搅着他的体内。

“我没想到你真的这么淫荡，连睡觉都要夹着男人的精液。”杰森脸色阴沉的看着从迪克体内搅出的液体，“如果你真的这么欠操，我也不介意满足你。不过在那之前得把你洗干净才行，你太脏了。”

如果有什么比之前的那句婊子更能伤到迪克的话，那么杰森评价他太脏了的话就是在他心上狠狠的捅了一刀。可是他不得不承认，杰森说的对，如果他真的想要在他的身上获得满足，迪克也不介意顺从。

他就这么的被杰森拉着胳膊扯到了浴室，从内到外的洗了个干净，只是从浴室里走出来的时候，他屁股里滴滴答答流出来的除了灌进去清洗的水，还有杰森射进他身体的一发，在清洗之后这个青年人也终于没能忍住，就在洗手台上操进了他弟弟的屁股。他命令迪克好好的看着镜子，看着他这么淫荡的模样。

迪克不得不承认，也许那些人说是他在勾引他们的话是正确的，看看他被男人操的时候表情是多么的快活，屁股又是扭得多的浪荡。

两个人走出浴室的时候，他们的二哥提姆已经等在了床上，他正一张张的翻看着散落在床上的照片，看到迪克出来，他对他露出一个微笑，又和杰森打了个招呼。

“这些和寄给我的那些不同。”他说。

即使从杰森那里已经可以猜到他其他的两个哥哥也肯定受到了这些色情照片，可是猜到和真正的知道还是有所差别，迪克有些害怕的缩在了杰森的身后，他有点不太能面对这位温柔睿智的哥哥。

提姆会指责他吗？像杰森一样骂他是个婊子；还是说他应该报警，而不是纵容罪恶；或者说他应该向他们求助？可是那样的话他怎么对他们说得出口。

“你应该告诉我们的。”果然，提姆说了这样的话，迪克抓紧杰森的胳膊，好像这个虽然动作粗暴，但是在插入他的时候却足够温柔小心，并也让他体会到了快乐的哥哥可以成为他的依靠一样。不过接下来提姆的话，却让迪克吃惊的睁大眼，“不过我们现在知道，也不算太晚。”

“还不快过去让老提米好好的疼疼你。”杰森一把把迪克从他的身后扯出来，推进了提姆的怀里。

他们很快的就亲在了一起，提姆温柔的描摹着他被杰森咬红的双唇，谴责的看着站在一边的弟弟。他的手指轻轻的划过迪克身上的青紫，当他的指尖开始在迪克乳尖上按揉的时候，迪克发出了轻微的嘶嘶的呼痛，之前的热水澡让他刚刚结痂的伤口又开始流血，这样敏感部位的伤口真的很难捱。也许迪克该庆幸托马斯之前一直在犹豫到底是该给他戴个什么样的乳环，否则现在他的两个乳头上估计已经配上有足够羞辱意味的装饰。

“很疼吗？”提姆轻声问，然后没等迪克回答，就对着站在一边不太高兴的杰森说，“还不快过来帮忙。”

“你凭什么命令我？”虽然这么说着，杰森还是走过来，在提姆把迪克换了个方向，背对着提姆把他们的弟弟抱在怀里之后，他含住了迪克一侧的乳头，用唇舌温柔的安抚吸吮，提姆的手指则慢慢的滑了下去，在他的小腹上轻轻的打着圈。

迪克发出了难耐的喘息，这些接触都太……太温柔了。那些成年人们从没有这么温柔的对待过他，他们只会抓、咬、撕扯，狠狠的侵占，快感只是占据了痛苦的小小一角。而此刻兄长们的举动，却让他感到了难以言喻的温暖。他第一次这么快的就兴奋起来，他感到他之前射过一次的阴茎又一次慢慢变硬，泪水充斥了他的眼眶。他被两个哥哥夹在身体的中间，感到了无以伦比的安全感。

“可以吗？”提姆抚摸着他的屁股轻声问，迪克流着泪胡乱的点头，然后抬起腰慢慢的把提姆的阴茎吞进体内。和杰森的不同，更长，也更有弧度，迪克在被插了几下之后就因为前列腺出被反复推顶的刺激而啊啊尖叫着想要射精。

“还不行，还太早了。”提姆捏住他的阴茎阻止他的射精，“次数太频繁对身体不好。”

“求求你……”迪克喘息着哭求，他过去从没有被这样阻止过，那些人甚至以把他操射为荣，甚至他们喜欢看到他更多次的干高潮，如果能浑身抽搐着因为快感晕过去就更好了。

“忍耐一下。”提姆温柔的亲吻着他的耳垂，杰森也凑过来亲吻抚摸着他。

最后他们两个一起射了出来，提姆也射进了他的体内，也许这是唯一不变的，但是他乐于接受哥哥们的精液。

他们三个人又在床上温存了很久，迪克享受着这从未有的体验，提姆过来之后杰森似乎也不再那么愤怒了，他甚至向迪克道了歉，他说他之前只是太愤怒了，他并不想让迪克受伤。迪克接受了杰森的道歉，在他趴在他的身下分开他的臀瓣舔着他的洞口的时候。迪克只给别人口交过，他不知道被舌头这样爱抚是这么的……这么的让人难以忍耐。

他想要感受的更多，所以他恳求两个哥哥一起进入他，因为他是那么的害怕当今晚的夜宴举行之后，他的身体会再一次被打上那些粗暴的痕迹，他再也记不起哥哥们的温柔。他想用更切实的记忆来证明他真的被这样的珍惜过。

他被两根阴茎一起插入的时候很少，因为他的身体真的很紧，成年人们不耐烦让他松开，两根一起插入他们也会感到被夹的发痛，他们只会在迪克经过一轮甚至几轮残忍的轮奸被彻底的打开之后，才会试着一起进入他，即使这样迪克也会发出濒死的哀号。

这一次提姆和杰森给了他足够的前戏、放松和润滑，迪克没想到他居然能如此轻松的就吞下了两根阴茎，也许这也是他淫荡堕落的证明。

“我是个荡妇吗？我是婊子吗？”一想到两个哥哥会这么想他，迪克就又想要哭泣了。

“不是的。”

“怎么可能。”

杰森和提姆一起给了回答，他们轻声的安慰他，告诉他享受性爱是正常的事情，只要是他自愿的，那么就没什么是肮脏的。

也许这是事实，可是迪克还是觉得不安，因为他还记得他最大的那个哥哥，达米安，曾经是多么严格的要求着他。如果他看到迪克这副模样，恐怕会很失望。

他在第一次被强奸的时候就应该拼命的反抗，就算死了也不该屈服。

他们太沉迷于肉体的纠缠，所以当达米安真的走进来的时候，迪克还迷茫了一瞬间，他仿佛看到了布鲁斯，达米安真的太像他们的养父了。

浓浓的愧疚感与莫名的一种禁忌的渴望让迪克向着达米安伸出了手。

他的长兄没有拒绝他，他来到他的身边，在迪克和他的另两个兄弟交缠的时候，让迪克伸出手扯下他的裤子，把他的阴茎含进了口中。迪克试图用他所有学过的技巧来讨好他的长兄，当他吞的太深，以至于快要窒息的时候，一双手轻轻的按住他的头退了出来。

“不要这么着急，格雷森。”他的长兄这么的命令着。

“是的，是的。”迪克吸了吸唇角溢出的口水，又一次含了下去。

最后当达米安拔出来射在迪克的脸上时，提姆和杰森也被含的太紧而射了出来。

“你们在干什么？”于此同时托马斯推门而出，暴怒的斥责出声。

迪克想到今晚的夜宴，害怕的蜷缩起身体，微微的颤抖起来，他再也不想受到那样的折磨。

“不要怕，交给我。”达米安轻轻摸了摸迪克的头发，又在他的额头印下轻吻，“我会解决这一切。”

“现在，我们需要好好的谈谈。”当达米安转向托马斯的时候，他的表情冷酷，声音里带着命令，就连身为成年人与长辈的托马斯都没敢违逆他的意志，他们两个一起离开了房间。

“放心吧，老恶魔可不是好惹的。”杰森和提姆一起慢慢的从迪克身体里退了出来，因为他太过紧张，他们也得更加小心。“如果他搞不定，我就带着你私奔好了。”

“好好休息一会儿吧，我们还有一整晚要熬。”提姆轻轻的抚摸着因为杰森的安慰而终于放松了点迪克，看着他陷入睡眠。暂时他们只能先用热毛巾帮他清理，不过等之后他们可以一起去浴室洗澡。

他们回来就是为了带走迪克，他们最爱的兄弟，他不该遭受那一切。他们三人已经成长的足够强大，可以保护他们想要保护的人，而身为韦恩家真正继承人的达米安，就算是作为伯父的托马斯也不能拒绝他们的要求。

只是在这个夜晚，他们依旧需要和迪克发生关系来证明他们确实的拥有他。

门被又一次轻轻退开，达米安安静的走了进来，他点头向两个弟弟示意事情已经解决。而在那些人到来之前，迪克尚且能有短暂的休息时间。

达米安温柔的拨弄着被两个弟弟夹在中间的迪克的黑发，看着他在兄长们的包围中安静入睡的模样，唇角也稍微溢出了一丝笑意。

这是他们最爱的鸟儿，而当他足够强壮，便能挣脱一切的束缚，冲向天际，自由飞翔。

而他们只能在这短暂的时间里把他抓在掌心，尽情的聆听着这可爱的笼中鸟，那动听的吟唱。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实本来打算让234对翅也是强x＋轮x，然后所有人一起把翅推入地狱，直到他有足够的力量自己逃脱。不过后来想想还是算了，还是对翅好一点吧。


	8. 【jaydick】无力感

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 以前开的一个短脑洞。似乎是忘了发。

杰森不喜欢和人有太多的接触，但是他的男朋友迪克却不同。

出于对迪克的爱，杰森总会尽力的给他更多的接触和性爱，即使这会令他不适。他有时候会期望迪克不再那么渴求身体的接触。

直到那个事件的发生。

夜翼全须全尾的回来了，但是迪克的精神却受到了近乎毁灭性的打击。他开始恐惧一切和人类的接触。

迪克比过去的杰森更想要逃离他们之间的接触。

当迪克再也不会主动的投入杰森的怀抱向他索吻。杰森看着他空空如也的手心，才开始觉得巨大的失落感涌上心头。

每一次拥抱换来的都是惊恐的推拒。

迪克刚回来的时候，每晚都沉浸在噩梦里，他躺在床上哭泣挣扎，最后发出窒息般的呜咽。

杰森想要去帮助他，他想走过去抱住迪克，就像迪克曾安慰他那样。可是当他的指尖接触到迪克的皮肤，换来的却是迪克恐惧的惨叫。

他惊醒过来，睁大双眼，却双目无神的分不清靠过来的究竟是朋友还是敌人，他只能拼命的后退，直到缩进墙角，蜷成一团，想要躲开所有的碰触。

当迪克清醒过来之后，这往往需要很长的一段时间。他会向杰森道歉，他觉得他伤害到了杰森的感情，他试图像过去一样伸出手给他爱的人一个拥抱，可是当他越靠近杰森，就越因为恐惧而颤抖。

“会好的，我会好起来的。”迪克最后还是放下手退回到角落，在那里他才觉得安全点。泪水慢慢的从脸上滑落。他知道他该放手，他不该耽误杰森的时间，为了他这样一个不知道什么时候才能恢复的废人，不值得杰森等待。他太贪婪了，才说不出放杰森离开的话。

“是的，会好的。”杰森只能站在那里一动不动，重复着迪克的话，重复着所有人都这么说的话。可是此刻他只能徒劳的看着迪克退开，离他越来越远。他看着迪克受伤与恐惧的脸，开始感到深深的无能为力。

他想帮助他，却毫无办法。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 他们当然会好起来。


	9. 【jaydick】答案

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 群里聊天的时候开的短脑洞，没头没尾。  
> 我越来越短了。  
> 不，我有长一点的脑洞但是我不想写_(:з」∠)_

迪克在浴室里的时间有点太久了，他不知道最近他的大哥到底发生了什么，总是那么的心神不定，惴惴不安，这不该是那个自由飞翔的蓝鸟，担心另红头罩跟着夜翼到了他的安全屋。

迪克没有对杰森的行为有任何意见，他只是一进门就开始脱衣服，把制服丢的一地都是。杰森跟在他的身后一边帮他捡起来，一边又红着脸偷看他的大哥逐渐赤裸的身体。

但是……迪克洗澡的时间太久了，刚开始他还能听到水声，可是后来就陷入了彻底的安静。

杰森在浴室门外徘徊了几分钟，然后鼓足了勇气推门进去。

“迪基鸟，你搞完了吗？我想……操……”

有那么几秒钟，杰森的大脑是一片空白，他的哥哥面朝下的埋在水里，一动也不动。

然后他疯了一样的冲过去，把迪克的脸抬了起来，看到他的面孔因为窒息而变得青紫。

“迪克！”他呼唤着他的名字，半抱半拉的把他从浴缸里脱了出来，然后开始对他进行CPR。

迪克很快的就呛咳着吐出了大量的液体，慢慢的恢复了意识。

“你在搞什么？迪基鸟。”杰森无力的瘫坐在迪克的旁边，听着迪克的喘息声，喃喃的问着。

他没期待得到答案，也没能得到答案。


	10. 【jaydick】筑巢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 鸟类设定桶翅筑巢的故事。

最开始的时候，因为同为雄鸟，所以杰森和迪克决定让杰森出门寻找材料，迪克在家整理建巢。

他们以为这是个好主意，但其实不是。在迪克在家的这段时间，无数的雄鸟或者雌鸟来来回回的踏进他们选定的巢址，或者试图和毫无自觉的理查德·格雷森调情，或者趁着年轻人不注意偷走他们的建巢材料，就算被发现也没什么大不了，只要眼泪汪汪的恳求，杰森那心软的恋人就会让出他辛苦找回来的材料。更不要说这个搭巢新手把他们的巢建的歪歪斜斜的样子。

于是他们决定换换位置，于是杰森留了下来，迪克远远飞走。

在驱赶居心不良的邻居方面，杰森卓有成效，但是在搭巢方面…………哦，他可以把材料摆的整整齐齐，但是他依旧没办法把一个巢整整齐齐的搭出来。

杰森沮丧极了，他以为搭建一个他们的小家会那么的容易，他们可以在窝里挤成一团，羽毛相亲，颈项相交，暖烘烘的胸膛贴着胸膛，也许在以后他们也可以找一颗被遗弃的蛋来孵化，这样他们也就有了一个可爱的孩子。

可是现在他们连一个家都不能有。

“没关系的，也许我们可以找其他人帮帮忙。”迪克亲了亲杰森头上的白毛，“我想我在泰坦的老朋友们对建筑有充足的经验。”

杰森原本期待这只是他们两个人的事，但是因为他们的生涩，他们只能妥协。

但是新搭建的巢很好。

看着他们漂亮的小巢，杰森和迪克一起挤了进去，他突然不再那么的沮丧了，能和迪克一起就很美好了，他感到非常的幸福。


	11. 【alldick】摧毁

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一般来说我不太喜欢在abo里搞平权，但是之前看的一篇all翅的文实在让我忍不住，于是顺着那篇下手也搞了一篇。  
> 灵感来源：https://archiveofourown.org/works/24319153/chapters/58629451  
> Superheroes Come to Feast  
> 作者：FleetSparrow  
> 其实我还是挺喜欢这篇的。  
> 但是！！！

从教养所改造回来之后，迪克终于变得安静下来。

杰森最初觉得这很好，迪克终于能接受他族群omega的身份，不再试图以各种方式来反抗。

在经过改造之前的迪克总是愤怒的，不甘的，他当了许多年的beta，却没想到最终会变成一个omega，他无法承受被当做一个omega所对待——他不能再以夜翼的身份活动，不能夜巡，甚至不能再以迪克·格雷森的身份正常的出门，如果他想要离开大宅，身边就总要有一个甚至几个alpha跟随，单独行动是不被允许的。

那个时候的迪克虽然焦虑，却总是还能强行忍耐，试图用笑容来换取家人们的宽容和放纵。然而随着时间的过去，迪克开始变得富有攻击性，他每天都在怒气冲冲，想尽办法的找所有人的麻烦，甚至还试图偷走制服悄悄夜巡。

这是不被允许的。

作为家长的布鲁斯头疼不已，最终他还是稍微妥协，让迪克可以更多的出门和人接触，但是每次当迪克和其他alpha交谈之后，布鲁斯就变得更加嫉妒一点，这最终造成了他们族群最终的决定。

“让他怀孕生个孩子也许就好了。”

不知道这是谁的提议，杰森知道这不是他的，他知道怀孕生子不会让omega变得更好，但总也不会变的更差。而迪克是那么的热爱他的家人，渴望拥有一个家庭，如果能有一个孩子对他来说自然是再好不过。

于是他们拥有了一个计划，所有的alpha都在等待这开始的那一刻。

他们利用了迪克的发情期，在他关上门试图独自度过的时候把他从房间里扯了出来，拉到了他们选好的房间。

杰森还记得迪克那时候的表情是那么的茫然又困惑，他不明白为什么他的家人要把一个发情期的omega从他的巢里扯出来，然后他的父亲和他的兄弟让他知道了他们究竟是为什么。

他们扯掉了他本就不多且松松垮垮并被打湿的衣服，把那视作诱惑，他们把手，把嘴，把阴茎放了迪克的身上，无视他的拒绝，omega第一次总是拒绝的，但是他们很快的就会彻底的接受这一切。

事实也确实如此，陷入热潮的omega没有权利，也没有能力去拒绝他的alpha们，在被所有人都成结并一咬之后，迪克的身体终于彻底的接受了他们，他索求着他的alpha们的拥抱、亲吻和性交，直到热潮彻底退去的那一刻。

他不知道其他人是否注意到了迪克脸上的表情，但是杰森却清楚的知道，那是被彻底背叛的模样。

之后他们度过了许多次的热潮，所有人都那么热情的拥抱着他，给予他过去一直渴求的东西，直到某个月迪克的热潮突然推迟。

他们带迪克去了医院，检查之后的消息令所有人振奋，他们的omega怀孕了，却没人注意到迪克因恐惧而发白的面色。

没人发觉也没人在乎在怀孕的这几个月里迪克究竟在想些什么，他们只是督促这个孕妇按照科学的要求来饮食、活动、安排生活。

迪克似乎越来越憔悴了，所有人都认为这是因为怀孕后激素变化造成的影响，值得庆幸的是胎儿非常的健康。

几个月后一个健康的男婴顺利的出生了，他有着乌黑的头发和蓝色的眼睛。

这样的外貌没办法确定这到底是谁的孩子，因为他们的家族是那么惊人一致的黑发蓝眼，布鲁斯和迪克曾骄傲于这是一家人格外明显的特征，但是现在这却对确定孩子的父亲造成了困难。最终他们放弃了做亲子鉴定确认父亲的想法，这个孩子是属于族群的，是所有人的孩子。

当然他有更大的可能是布鲁斯的，因为在那几个月里他拥有迪克的时间最多。

从医院回到家后，所有人失望的发现迪克并没有变得更好一点，他和他的孩子并不亲密，有时候阿尔弗雷德甚至会惊愕的发现他试图把手放在婴儿脆弱的脖子上。

产后抑郁还是其他的什么？

他们送迪克去看了心理医生，但是也确信即使是心理疾病也不该让迪克会对一个孩子下手，他们甚至很难想象迪克会产后抑郁。他们并没有让迪克累着，也没有粗暴的对待他甚至逼他再一次的怀孕，他会这么做的原因令人困惑。

心理医生告诉他们迪克也许是因为做了太久的beta，突然变成omega所以产生了心理落差感，他很难接受他怀孕甚至生下孩子的事实，他建议布鲁斯送迪克到omega学校让他重新学习做一个好的omega。

布鲁斯也确实那么做了。

迪克每天上午都会被送去omega学校去学习，而每个周五的下午都要开始参加韦恩家族和其他家族omega的聚会，布鲁斯确信让他知道该怎么作为一个族群omega生活会让他变得更好。

三个月后，迪克被从omega学校开除了，老师们不满的告诉布鲁斯，迪克试图宣扬一些不好的思想给他的同学们，一些原本乖顺可爱的omega开始变得叛逆，不肯再听他们alpha的话，或者是要求的太多，迪克是一个坏榜样，他们不能让他再影响别人。

如果这还不够让布鲁斯沮丧的话，那么在之后的家族omega聚会里，迪克带着刻薄的笑容侮辱了在场所有家族的omega们，让他们泪水涟涟，哭泣不已。

在聚会后布鲁斯接到了无数个愤怒的alpha的电话，怒气冲冲的向他抱怨韦恩家那无礼粗俗的omega，甚至有为数不少的人建议他重新选择一个更加乖巧听话，出身高贵的omega来繁殖他的族群。

当然他们的omega聚会也不可能在进行下去了，至少有迪克参与的聚会不会再进行下去。

迪克搞砸了一切。

放下电话的布鲁斯脸色阴沉的可怕，他对迪克宣布如果他再这样下去，就要把他送去教养所。

那当然不是什么好地方，但是从那里出来的omega大部分都会变得更加听话，不再富有反抗精神。

迪克对布鲁斯露出挑衅的表情，告诉所有人他不会停下他的行动。

一个小时后，教养所的的白色厢车就停在了韦恩大宅的门口，迪克被他们拉上车的时候回望他们的眼神近乎仇恨。

在他们这样的阶层，omega被送去教养所甚至可以说是一桩丑闻，多少家族里桀骜不驯的omega被送进那里之后就再也没回来。

杰森也很担心迪克从此之后也会一去不回。

值得庆幸的是，迪克在一个月后被送了回来。

虽然他脸色苍白，形容憔悴，似乎总是在发呆，但是总算是听话了许多，他不再试图找麻烦，对孩子也好了许多，更不再拒绝所有alpha的碰触。

第二次怀孕来的理所当然，杰森希望这次的孩子能是他的，他无比渴望能够更深的和迪克建立一些联系，不仅仅是性，而是血脉相连的爱情结晶。

相比第一次，迪克接受的似乎要快上许多，但是没多久他就流产了，迪克把这归于在教养所的时候受到的暗伤的关系。

布鲁斯虽然怀疑，但是却没能找到任何异常的证据。

接下来就是第三次、第四次的流产。

迪克绝对在其中做了什么。

所有人都知道他不想怀孕，更不想要孩子。

杰森开始感觉焦虑，一个不能生育的omega是没办法长久存活下去的，他们失去了他们所有的利用价值，就不该再占有有限的社会资源。杰森不希望看到迪克最终被“处理”，他希望迪克能过得更好。

于是迪克被第二次，第三次的送进了教养所，一次比一次呆的时间更长，他回来之后也一次比一次憔悴和受伤。

为什么他就不能乖巧一点，像普通的omega一样乖乖的待在家里，顺从的为他们繁育后代，照顾家庭呢？他为什么要一直反抗，不肯遵从自己的命运呢？

当再一次怀孕之后，布鲁斯终于抓住了迪克犯罪的证据，当他推开门进去的时候，迪克正在努力的把他怀孕了四个月的肚子往桌角上撞，他的下体已经开始有鲜血逐渐渗出了。

这一次的孩子终究也还是没能保住，即使他们再怎么的小心翼翼，也抵挡不住一个母亲的心怀恶意。

所有人都被激怒了，他们无法想象一个omega怎么能做出这样的事，谋杀他肚子里的胎儿，他难道不知道这是一条宝贵的生命吗？

这也促使他们做出了最后的决定，他们要把迪克送到教养所去做改造。

所有人都阅读了文件，知道了他们该知道的一切之后，教养所的医生告诉他们，他们可以在手术或者长期服用药物之间进行选择。

手术当然干净利落，但是再也没有挽回的可能。而长期服用药物，不仅需要一直看着病人服药，还可能会有一定的副作用。

这真的难以抉择，杰森知道迪克曾遭受过前者的威胁，他不知道那是否让他对手术有过心里阴影，不过那是他还需要穿上制服夜巡的时候，现在的迪克完全不用担心这些。

而药物，他们从小就受过药物抵抗训练，谁也不知道那些药物是否会对迪克起效，他们害怕迪克会因此能够逃离他们的掌控。

最后布鲁斯做出了选择，他要求对迪克进行前额叶切除术。

而迪克在被又一次送进教养所的时候对此一无所知，他只是充满憎恶的看着他们，好像他们是什么罪犯一样。

也许迪克确实需要进行改造，看看他都变成了什么样子。

这一次迪克只离开了很短的时间，不到一天，他就被送了回来。

他变得格外的安静，也不再那么愤怒且充满了攻击性，所有人的话他都会乖巧的听着，不再试图反驳和抗议。

这真的很好。

也许并不好。

愉快的心情直到杰森发觉自从迪克回来之后就再也没有说过一句话之后开始急转直下，他惊愕的发现迪克不止是不会再抵抗，他甚至丧失了自己所有的思想。

他不再像一个正常人，总是只是呆呆的坐着，在其他人对他下命令的时候他才会照办，就像是一个机器人。

曾经翱翔于天际自由的蓝鸟成了失去了自我的机器，没有了灵魂的人偶。

他曾经充满了情感与思想的蓝色双眸变得一片空茫。

他们连续了教养所，医生很遗憾的告诉他们总有很小的几率会造成这样的后果，但是一个omega变成这样似乎也并无不妥，他们变得更加乖顺听话，也勿须更多的照顾和看管。

然而对于韦恩家族这样的阶层来说，这样的omega几乎已经等同于废品，他们除了能生育之外，不能再担有其他职责，这是不能被接受的。

布鲁斯似乎无法接受这样一个坏掉的omega，他开始越来越少的出现在迪克的面前，并频频接触omega学校和其他家族的omega，杰森很清楚他已经在物色下一个家族omega，在拥有过一个家族omega之后，突然不再继续繁育似乎是很不正常的事，布鲁斯需要一个omega来继续帮他掩饰。

这样的结果对迪克来说似乎太过残忍。

杰森开始考虑他也许可以向布鲁斯要求让迪克成为只属于他一个人的omega，他也知道布鲁斯答应的可能性很小，因为这对其他人来说不够公平。

然后他在某个夜晚经过迪克和孩子的房间时，听到了异样的声音。杰森走进去，看到了提姆正压在迪克的身上。

杰森感到愤怒，又在瞬间心平气和。他们都是迪克的alpha，也都对迪克拥有这样的权利。

“你在干什么？”杰森问。他已经有很久没有这样的碰过迪克了，除了在不可避免的发情期。

“让他怀孕。”提姆说，“布鲁斯已经有了新人选，我们不能就这么放弃迪克。”

是的，这是最好的做法。

杰森点点头，走出房间，并帮他们关上了门。

迪克的再一次怀孕影响了布鲁斯迎接新的族群omega进门的计划，这让他很不快，却也无可奈何。他不能在前一个未被所有alpha放弃的omega怀孕的时候带一个新的omega进门，即使他只打算让那个omega当一个虚有其表的花瓶。

这一次的怀孕让杰森和提姆格外的期待，他们期待这能证明迪克对他的家族还能有用。

很快残忍的现实就打破了他们的期望。

有一天他们回家之后看到迪克的房间空空荡荡，他们找遍了所有的地方，也没能找到迪克的踪影。

迪克现在的模样让他们失去了戒心，放松了警惕，忘了不仅仅是迪克想要逃跑，还有其他的存在亦对迪克图谋不轨。

在之后的一个夜晚碰到利爪几乎可以说是意料之中的事情。

猫头鹰法庭似乎特意想要英雄们看到眼前这只利爪的容貌，他没有戴那罩住整个头的头套，而是只戴了有着尖尖鸟喙的护目镜，他那张俊美的面孔被充分的暴露了出来。

“红头罩，由于你对哥谭造成的污染和背叛，猫头鹰法庭宣布你的死刑……”

他如此的宣告着，然后对红头罩发起了攻击。

那是迪克，是猫头鹰法庭带走了他，甚至改造了他。

而更让红头罩感到恶心的是，眼前的利爪大腹便便。

猫头鹰法庭没有打掉那个孩子，而是让omega继续孕育他，甚至期待着他的出生。

红头罩无法攻击他，他无法攻击那个他曾爱过的人，那个最终因为他们而彻底被毁坏的人。

他们试图把迪克塑造成他想要的、社会所规定刻板印象之下的固定模样，却没有想到他们所爱的那个人就这样的被他们彻底摧毁。

是他们给了猫头鹰法庭最好的机会，是他们替法庭完成了所有的前置工作，是他们让法庭得到了他们想要的灰色之子。

他们把迪克·格雷森的人格彻底的抹除，让他彻底的失去了自我，变成他最不想变成的模样。

他们把迪克亲手推入了深渊。

罗宾从天而降挡下了利爪的攻击，也打破了他的护目镜，红头罩看到从破碎的镜片之中透出的金色。

利爪在他们能有所反应之前迅速逃离了。

也许他的到来只是为了宣告和嘲笑蝙蝠一家。

“住手。”杰森拉住还想追过去的罗宾，“那是迪克。”

“什么？”达米安锐利的目光转向杰森，“那我们更应该追上去。”

“然后呢？”杰森苦笑。

伤害迪克，抓住迪克，让他从一个地狱回到另一个地狱？

至少此刻杰森做不到。

看着利爪在楼宇间轻盈跳跃的身影，杰森才发现他已经很久没有看到夜翼这么自由的模样了。

也许之后他会改变主意，此刻他不想那么做。

至少利爪可以在夜空中短暂飞翔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 夜翼永远也不会放弃抵抗。


	12. 【jaydick sladick】灾变

杰森拎着他今天猎到的巨鸟走进门的时候，就听到了房间里的声音不对。

细微的啜泣声，微弱的呻吟以及肌肤碰撞的声音。

他挑了挑眉把死鸟扔在门边，走向斯莱德的房间。

他们两个已经合作了一段时间，或者说从大灾变之后不久就开始的。杰森不想和那群失去蓝鸟之后变得怒气冲冲的蝙蝠们混在一起，也不想失去发泄因失去蓝鸟而生的怒气的机会。

如果以前他们阻拦他是因为他那个时候杀掉的都是人类，现在当他对恶魔或者天使动手的时候又有什么理由阻止他？

那些家伙毁掉了他们的世界，即使现在杰森也算是他们中的一员。

这同样是杰森离开的理由之一。

他那个时候刚刚转化成恶魔，他管不住他的角，他的蝙蝠翅膀和尾巴，所以他承受了更多人类排斥的目光，好像他是什么奇怪的东西甚至是潜伏在他们之中的敌人。

于是在某个夜晚他又一次干掉了太多的翅膀和角之后，他再也不想忍受蝙蝠侠对他的大喊大叫了，所以他振翅离开，用更多的杀戮来平息愤怒。

如果不是为了得知夜翼的下落，他又何必忍耐的更久。

没人知道那只蓝鸟身上究竟发生了什么，除了蝙蝠侠。

灾难发生的那晚他们两个在一起，然后夜翼就彻底的消失了，而蝙蝠侠对此闭口不言。

如果不是蝙蝠侠还在孜孜不倦的找寻着他长子的下落，杰森几乎就要以为迪克是变成了什么奇怪的东西之后被蝙蝠侠杀死了。

他们花费了许多的时间来寻找，却没有找到夜翼的任何踪迹。

红头罩失望的离开了，然后他碰到了同样孤身一人并转化为恶魔的斯莱德。在多次非出自本意的合作之后，两个男人终于肯承认也许他们搭档在一起会更好。

于是他们有了共同的基地。

大多数时候他们各行其是，也有一些时候当他们遭遇强敌或者想要剿灭一个恶魔或者天使的巢穴的时候会一起合作。

在杰森能够收起他的恶魔特质之后，他也曾经尝试着回到人类社会，可是终究还是不一样了。

当他变为恶魔之后，他已经从本质上就发生了变化——更强壮的体魄，更敏锐的五感和直觉，以及更旺盛的精力。

杰森变得更容易勃起，他的阴茎也发生了天翻地覆的变化，这让他再没想着和其他人发生什么关系，他不觉得一个普通人能够承受得住他，他也不想和随便什么人上床。他认为斯莱德也是这样，即使那个老家伙总是表现的比他随便的多，在一起住的这段时间丧钟同样从没带其他人回来过，有时候他们会半夜在厕所门口相遇，然后对彼此露出一个心照不宣的笑容后回到自己的房间。

但是今天显然不太一样，斯莱德带了人回来。

杰森觉得他有义务确认对方是否会带来危险，但他没想到那会是一个天使。

有着黑色短发的男性蜷曲在斯莱德的身下，正在被他深深的插入着，白色的漂亮翅膀被恶魔化的双爪扣住平摊在床上，只能无力的微微颤动着。

“斯莱德，你在搞什么？”杰森有点不快，因为斯莱德把危险带了回来。

“哦，你回来了。”斯莱德在天使的颈后狠狠的一咬，唇上染血的转过头，愉快的对杰森说，“快来和我一起玩玩这只漂亮的小鸟吧，你不会想要浪费这个机会的。”

杰森近乎窒息的看着那个被斯莱德扣住下巴强行转过头，把脸露出来的天使，那是迪克·格雷森。

“你还等什么？”斯莱德转换了个姿势，坐在了床上，然后把那只瘫在那里一动不动鸟拎起来再次抱进怀里，从下而上的插了进去，蓝鸟发出绝望的呻吟，双腿抖动着被斯莱德掰的更开。

杰森无法拒绝这样的诱惑，他慢慢的走上前，把手放在了迪克赤裸的躯体上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 计划可能会认真写的一篇，先把暂时的脑洞放在这里，如果认真写了就删掉，如果没有就让脑洞永远成为脑洞吧。  
> 看了spn之后产生的设定，天堂和地狱都爆炸了，所有的天使和恶魔都不得不来到地球，散溢的能量彻底的改变了这个世界。  
> 当然还有一些别的设定，等我认真写的时候在写出来吧。


	13. 【sladick】享受

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一个月前写的短段子，本来打算再写多点的但是放着放着就忘了……以后有可能也许会补充些内容吧。  
> 先发出来抚慰一下最近一直受创的心灵。

“你对年轻时候的我所做的一切似乎在我爸爸那里留下了不良记录。”迪克扭动着身体想要挣脱斯莱德的钳制，他失败了。

斯莱德总是让迪克觉得他很渺小，可以被那个老家伙随意的攥在手心里玩弄。

是的，斯莱德比他高出很多，这个冷酷无情的雇佣兵又高又壮，在迪克还是罗宾的时候就像是一堵墙或者一个笼子。

但是从没有其他人带给迪克和斯莱德一样的感觉。

姑娘们身体轻盈，迪克觉得他可以把她们包在怀里，就算是科莉也是与他携手同行。

布鲁斯或者和斯莱德一样强壮，但是迪克从来都没有怕过他，甚至随着年龄的增长，迪克开始试图挣脱老父亲盖在他身上庇护的羽翼。

至于他的兄弟和朋友们，迪克照顾他们，领导他们，教会他们更好的作战。

只有斯莱德，只有斯莱德。

他是不一样的。

“说的你好像在乎一样，小鸟。”斯莱德露出一个狡黠的笑，凑过去用他的胡子轻轻蹭着迪克的脸颊。

年轻人忍不住的脸红了，他最终伸手扶住斯莱德抱住他腰的臂膀，贴过去给他的老情人一个吻。

“在我的家人们冲过来试图揍你的时候，我不但不会阻止，还要出手帮助他们。”

“你最小的那个弟弟吗？”斯莱德的手开始潜入衬衫下，抚摸着年轻人紧实的腰身，“那么在他们发现之前，我可要好好的享受你了。”

“你还等什么？”迪克的双腿已经盘在斯莱德的腰上，雇佣兵的手正托住他的臀不停的揉弄着，这让他的脸热的发烫。

“不要着急。”斯莱德走向他们的床，“我们有足够的时间来享受。”


	14. 【alldick 234×1】晚餐时间

晚餐时间。

布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德决定到国外度假，兄弟被叫回来应急。迪克有点遗憾布鲁斯和阿福没能跟他们在一起，可是却也因为兄弟重聚而高兴。

随着他们年龄的增长，当达米安也满了十六岁，正式成为一个青少年之后，他们相聚时间就更少了，他们都有自己的事业要忙，也有了更多的朋友甚至开始恋爱，对家庭的需求逐渐变低。迪克欣慰于他们的关系慢慢变得缓和，却也对这样慢慢变得疏远的关系有些落寞。他总是试图让家人们更多的相聚，可是每次都总是有一些人没办法过来，后来甚至就连迪克自己也变得越来越忙，当他惊觉已经很久没有和兄弟们联系的时候，时间已经过去了几个月。

这次相聚是个机会，他们可以重新度过一段亲密时光。

于是连阿福离开之后必须自己做饭的过程也变得愉快。

几个年轻人在厨房里一起做出了他们的晚餐。

他们坐在餐桌前一边进餐，一边讨论着一些最近的信息。

迪克愉快的端起杯子喝了一口，那是达米安为他们榨的柳橙汁。酸甜的果汁入口之后微微有些发苦，迪克皱了皱眉，他放下杯子，看了看其他人，似乎并没有什么异常，也许是那些水果里有坏了的才会让果汁发苦。为了不打击年幼弟弟的积极性，迪克一口气把所有的果汁喝了下去，又插起一块牛排塞进嘴里咀嚼着，希望能压下那股苦味。

但是糟糕的是，那股古怪的苦涩味道好像黏在了迪克的舌苔上，让他之后吃的每一口食物都在发苦。

他曾经吞下过比这糟糕的多的食物，而现在这不过是些许苦味，并没有那么难以忍受。

迪克拼命的安慰着自己，可是还是渐渐的有些失去了食欲，他觉得他拿着刀叉的手指都有些发软，没有力气再把食物送进嘴里。

“格雷森。”达米安突然看着他叫着他的名字。

“什么？”迪克放下餐具，很高兴能得到一个停止进食的机会。

“你是恋童癖吗？”达米安直直的盯着迪克质问。

“什……什么？”迪克觉得他被吓得舌头都打结了，他完全没想到他最小的弟弟会问出这样的问题，这可以说是近乎冒犯了，他完全可以不去回应这个污蔑。

餐桌上突然静默了下来，其他人都抬起眼默默的看着迪克，似乎是在等待着一个答案，也似乎是在等待着要给他一个宣判。这给了他们的大哥巨大的心理压力。

“不……当然……当然不是……”迪克拼命的想要解释，最后能给出的却只有结结巴巴的回应，他不知道他是怎么了，为什么无法顺畅的做出辩解。他的视线不安的弟弟们的脸上梭巡着，这让他看上去很心虚，似乎他真的会对孩子们有什么不正常的欲念一样。

年轻人不明白达米安为什么要突然在晚餐时间问这样的问题，这甚至让迪克有些委屈，这明明该是温暖的家庭时间。但是达米安作为一个刚满十六岁的青少年，脑子里总会冒出一些奇怪的想法似乎也很正常，也许迪克过去有些行为给出了错误的暗示才让他这么想，这说的过去。

作为一个好哥哥，迪克认为他有责任尽力去满足弟弟们的好奇心。但是这种近乎于对人格上的质疑，还是让他觉得不适。

他应该给达米安讲解清楚，为自己的清白辩解，可是不知道为什么，他的大脑居然一片混沌，无法正常的思考，更无法为他的无罪找寻证据。

弟弟们质疑的目光让迪克开始觉得害怕。当人们开始怀疑，你过去所有的行为看上去都开始变得鬼祟，甚至可以成为被定罪的证据。而对迪克来说更糟糕的是，他无法确定过去他和一些人之间曾发生过的扭曲关系，是否真的对他造成了影响。

“是我找你要的拥抱太多了吗？小D，我很抱歉，我……”他的音调是那么的虚弱，几乎是从嗓子里挤出来的意义，他绞尽脑汁的想要说的更多，却发现一切的语言在弟弟们怀疑的眼神中都变得那么的苍白。

“我不想听你的辩解，格雷森。你的行为，你注视我的眼神都说明了一切。”那个傲慢的小混蛋果断的打断了迪克的辩解，和他父亲越来越相似的脸上出现了和他父亲完全不同的刻薄笑容，“我现在想要的是补偿。”

“什么补偿？”迪克不安的问，他握紧了拳头，却感到手指无力，被弟弟怀疑的悲哀让他失去了力量。然后他又察觉这样看上去似乎他真的就像达米安所说的那样，他作为一个成年人对他未成年的弟弟有着不正当的欲念。可是他混乱的大脑里翻涌出的记忆里确实有在和达米安、杰森或者提姆夜巡之后出现勃起的状况，但是那是肾上腺激素的影响不是吗？他并没有想要进一步做些什么的念头，只需要洗个澡他就能彻底的冷静下来。

但是此刻在达米安执着注视下不知为何开始发热的身体似乎否认了他的想法，情不自禁涌起的情潮正在质疑着他的自欺欺人。

“你难道不知道吗？”达米安反问他，“回忆一下你曾为德雷克所做的一切，我知道你们之间发生了什么。”

哦，不。

那是连迪克自己都快要忘记的事，他几乎已经想不起来那曾经发生过——在某个和提姆一起夜巡的晚上，他被罗宾用问题逼到墙角，最后毫无反抗的任由少年脱掉了他的裤子，分开了他的双腿。

他真的……真的……

迪克脸色苍白的回忆起那一切，作为更年长的那个，他任由一切发生，即使事后两个人都没有说什么，但那依旧是他的错。

“一会儿到我的房间等我，我会好心的满足你的需要。”达米安推开餐盘，站起来傲慢的宣布，“你知道该怎么把自己清洗干净。”

迪克来不及拒绝，也没法拒绝，只能张口结舌的听从达米安的摆布。也许就像达米安所说的那样，他知道迪克想要的究竟是什么。

“那么，对我难道不该一样的补偿。”杰森放下手中的餐具，露出一个意味深长的笑。

“是的，欢迎加入。”达米安没有更多犹豫的就答应了下来。

“我也可以给你们一些指导。”提姆微笑。

达米安犹豫了一下，最终还是同意的提姆的加入。但是相应的，他们把活动地点换到了迪克的房间。

“不……不……”迪克不知道发生了什么，竟让事情这样急转直下，他之前就已经变得迟钝的大脑更是停滞了一样的转动不开。

“来吧，迪克，让我带你回房间，我们知道你想要的是什么。”提姆的双手温柔的放上迪克的肩膀，把身体僵硬的他从椅子上带起，揽住他的腰向房间拖去。

不对劲，有什么不对劲的地方。

迪克不知道他为什么会答应达米安的杰森的要求，也不知道为什么会乖乖的被提姆带着走。

不不不，他没有答应，他只是……

只是默认了弟弟们的行为？

随着每一步的踏出，他的身体都越来越虚软无力，四肢都好像不再是他自己的一样。

“布鲁斯……布鲁斯呢？还有阿福？”迪克含混不清的问，他发现他几乎发不出声音，有唾液随着他双唇的蠕动从唇角滑落。

“嘘，别担心，”提姆温柔的舔着他的唇角，“忘了吗？他们去度假了，还要几天才会回来，我们会好好的享受这个假期的。”

迪克感到一阵恐惧。

可是弟弟们不会给他逃跑的机会。

他们计划了那么久，就是为了等到这一天。

END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 弟弟们都是小混蛋。  
> 迪基接下来几天会非常不好过。


	15. 【sladick】只是梦

他在被摇晃着。

迪克不知道他什么时候张开了眼睛，记忆的最后一刻明明是他换上睡衣，躺上床享受他短暂的睡眠。

可是现在他在摇晃着，晃动的视线里吗，他的小腿正挂在一个男人的肩膀上，随着对方在他身上的动作而抖动。

斯莱德……

当然只能是斯莱德，除了他没人会这么对迪克。

木然的移开视线，迪克试图把注意力转向白色的墙壁，他专注的数着墙上的污渍，一个、两个、三个……从下往上，一直蔓延到天花板。他努力的试图忽略身体的疼痛，以及身后慢慢传来的巨大压迫感，他正在被人劈开。

可是这怎么能被忽略呢？布鲁斯从没教过他，当他被丧钟强奸的时候，他该怎么做？

反抗？或者顺从？

迪克不知道。他见过太多的受害者，却从没想到过他也会成为强奸受害者中的一员。

他以后会怎么样？

像那些受伤的女孩们或者男孩们一样？承受人们各种各样的目光和议论，怀疑他是因为种种不检点的行为才被选中，甚至还有“也许只是两个人没有商量好价钱”之类的结论。

也许所有的人……所有人的人都会知道罗宾被强奸了，被丧钟或者其他揣测中的人物，迪克可以想象那些恶棍们会如何评价他——荡妇？妓女？婊子？他就该是张开腿给男人们操的那个？

谁让他长了那样好看的面孔，那样长长的腿并有一个一看就相当淫荡的屁股。

或者他也可以选择死死隐瞒，让这件事好像从来没有发生过一样，除了他可能得哀求丧钟不要把这件事说出来让人知道。谁又会知道这个唯利是图的家伙会为此让他付出怎样的代价。

也许会更糟，毕竟现在他还处于丧钟的控制之下，也许很多恶棍都想对蝙蝠侠的伙伴为所欲为，丧钟能把他卖出一个好价钱，就像他是一个妓女。

迪克无法想象，他无法想象他未来会变成什么样。

夜间的义警生涯让迪克见过太多超出他年龄该知道的事情，蝙蝠侠甚至还告诉过他该如何帮助那些强奸受害者，未成年人的身份让罗宾可以更好的安抚他们，而迪克为了能做的更好甚至去查了很多的资料，并试图自学相关的一些课程。

他以为他做的很好，那些受害者在他的帮助下逐渐康复，他知道所有相关的一切，但是他从没想到过这种事会发生在他的身上，他以为他能理解，却没想到只有在切身体会到了这一切之后，才知道那究竟有多恐惧，又有多疼。

迪克知道他可以自己帮助自己，他知道的那么多，他学会了那么多，他明白他该怎么做，甚至不需要别人来告诉他。

他现在就可以列一个计划表，甚至包括他需要做的检查和一些医生和心理医生的电话号码，可是迪克依旧感到茫然，丧钟还在他的体内抽插，彻底的利用着他的身体，用他朋友的安危来威胁他，让他连挣扎都做不到。

他现在能想的也只有他该怎么走出这段伤害，又或者丧钟会继续……继续……继续，永远都没有停下来的那一天，他所有关于治愈自己的计划都和他原本关于人生的计划一样被丧钟彻底粉碎。

太可笑了。

太可笑了。

泪水顺着脸颊滑下，打湿了他耳边的床单。

“别担心，我的小鸟。”斯莱德凑过去用他的胡子磨蹭迪克被打湿的面颊，亲吻他带着苦涩泪水的唇瓣，“你以后会享受这一切的，刚开始总需要一些时间来适应，但最终你会为了快乐而恳求，我承诺会喜欢。”

‘我不需要你的承诺！我只需要你住手！停下！从我的身上下来！’

迪克听得到他灵魂的嘶喊，可是最终能从他嘴唇间滚落的只有细微的啜泣声。

他不会适应，不会接受，更不会享受，永远。

怎么可能。

斯莱德加快了他的动作，他更加粗暴的在迪克的身体上顶撞着，最后嘶吼着射进了少年的体内。

他支起身体从迪克的身上爬起，男孩的双腿无力的从他的臂弯间滑落。

“你真是个天生的……”斯莱德喘了两口气，把指尖插进那正慢慢溢出他精液的洞口，翻搅勾动着，最后拖出手指把粘在指间的液体涂抹在他大腿内侧的柔软肌肤上。

“你真该是个女孩，”斯莱德低声说，“这样我就能让你怀孕，把你彻底变成我的。”

迪克闭上眼颤抖起来，似乎在为那不可能发生的想象中的未来而感到恐惧。

接下来他会陷入这样的恐惧中更久的时间。

****************

迪克猛的从床上坐起，大口大口的喘着气。

他又梦到了那让他痛苦的过去。

“都过去了了，都过去了……”迪克把脸埋进膝盖。

斯莱德已经死了，死了很多年了。

而迪克也早就不再是罗宾，而是成为了夜翼。

一切都结束了。

这只是一场梦而已。

只是一场梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 七月份就写的差不多的一个段子，放到现在才彻底写好。


	16. 【sladick】习惯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 早上睡醒后突发的脑洞。

丧钟并不是真的想操他。

迪克见过太多次布鲁西和他的模特女友们激情的渴求彼此的模样，罗宾也见过蝙蝠侠和猫女的追逐游戏。他完全看不出丧钟对他有类似的需求。

在和人做爱方面，丧钟本有更多的选择。

斯莱德不喜欢男人，他有过妻子，也有过很多女性的情人，甚至在他每晚都在操着迪克的时候，他也还在约会着一个被他的魅力迷得神魂颠倒的漂亮姑娘。

丧钟也不喜欢孩子，至少没有恋童癖的那种喜欢。迪克知道丧钟有过三个孩子，他或许是个严厉的有时候都显得有些残忍的父亲，但他从未以这种方式伤害过他的孩子们。

现在这个男人压在他的身上，强奸他，在他的身上发泄，不是出于欲望，只是为了彰显他处于支配者的地位，为了让迪克知道谁才是老大。

有时候俘虏就是被这么对待的，当丧钟每次叫他徒弟的时候，他依然很清醒的知道他们之间并不是丧钟所宣称的那种温情脉脉的师徒关系，丧钟也并不是打算把他作为继承人来教养，他只是俘虏，或者更贴切的说是奴隶。

布鲁斯曾经告诉过迪克，有些人会为了拷问而强奸同性，这会大大的损伤俘虏的男性尊严，严重的打击到那个人。那个时候，不管是他还是布鲁斯，都从没想到过这样的事情会发生在他的身上。

他还从来没有体会到过性的快乐，至少在丧钟身边是这样的。而在丧钟之前，他还太年轻，没到开始尝试最后一步的年龄。

那个老男人把这视作是惩罚，在他做的不够好，或者是试图想要逃跑的时候，丧钟就会命令他脱下衣服，躺平在最近的平面上——地上或者床垫上，又或者是靠在其他的什么地方张开腿。

随之而来的就是压过来的沉重躯体，以及殴打、侵犯所带来的伤害与痛呼。

惩罚当然是要伴随着血和痛苦的，不然这怎么能算得上是惩罚。

但师父从不喜欢他的尖叫，于是他的嘴总是被堵住的。

最开始是丧钟戴着手套的粗暴大手，或者其他任何可以塞进他嘴里让他不能发声的东西。到了后来他就必须乖乖的自己想办法堵住，不管是用他的手也好，主动咬住点什么也好，除了喘息声丧钟什么都不想听到。

他也曾试图反抗过，但是反抗过后是更多，更严厉的惩罚，让他伤痕累累，血流不止，有时候他会以为他就要那么死去，可是他最后还是活了下来，继续日日夜夜的接受着惩罚。

当他终于可以离开丧钟，他在酒吧里和第一个想要操他的人一起挤进了厕所隔间，那个男人迫不及待的撕开包装袋，把安全套滚在他勃起的鸡巴上，然后把迪克压在墙上插了进去。

那个陌生人震惊于迪克的容忍度，在他的耳边称赞或者是辱骂他是多么淫荡的婊子。

哦，他并没能从中攫取到太多的快乐，他只是习惯了而已。

他闭上眼，让泪水隐没于眼睑。

一样的，一样的痛苦。

并没有什么不同。

当男人最终在他身上发泄，亲吻他的头发向他告别。

迪克微微扬起唇角。

不会再有下一次了。

他想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 会有下一次的，相信我，我可是艹翅老手了。


End file.
